


Saving Him

by Nekokinzy



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: BrolyxTurles, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, VegetaxGoku, Yaoi, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokinzy/pseuds/Nekokinzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku is just about to enter his freshman year of high school. He and his father just recently moved to this new town and now he has to make new friends. Only problem is that Goku is very shy and doesn't like communicating with a lot of people.<br/>Then, one night Bardock brings home a strange man and his son and that's when things all started going down hill for Goku. Terrible things begin to happen to him and he suddenly loses his trust in everyone. Even his father, while he had been very close too ever since he was a baby. Will Goku be able to convince his father that something isn't right with this strange man? Will he ever trust anyone again? Read to find out.<br/>Trigger warning! Contains Yaoi, Rape, Violence, MPreg, and Self Harm. If those are any of your triggers, then this story isn't for you!<br/>NOTE: RADITZ AND GOKU ARE NOT RELATED IN THIS STORY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: First Day

I awoke to my father running into my room and jumping up on my bed. I screamed when he began to jump up and down just to wake me up, but I refused to sit up. After about ten minutes, my father plopped down beside me and tickled my cheek with his tail. I swatted at it and pulled the covers up over my head. I heard him sigh and felt his weight leave the bed. Little did I know, he had a trick up his sleeve that always worked no matter how tired I was.   
“Fine Kakarot.” He said flatly. “Don’t wake up. Over sleep and miss breakfast. I’ll eat it all myself.” And with that he left the room. After I heard him say that, I bolted up from my bed, my spikey black hair standing up a bit more than it normally does. I hated it when he threated to eat all the food. It always got me out of bed no matter how tired I was. As I rushed around to get dressed, I groaned when I glanced at the calendar. Today was my first day at my new school. I was staring my freshman year of high school which is something I really wasn’t looking forward to. I sulked over to my closet and rummaged through my clothes until I found a simple white t-shirt and some black skinny jeans. I pulled them on quickly and then dug in my closet until I found a baggy hoodie that my father had given me. It was his when he was back in high school and once he caught me sleeping in it a lot when I was smaller, he ended up giving it to me. Once I had the clothes on, I walked over to a mirror and fixed my hair so that it was in its normal spikey position and then I pulled my fluffy brown tail around and brushed it out carefully. For some reason my tail was way more sensitive than most Saiyan tails, but that was probably because I never train my tail. Once it was brushed out and I was satisfied with my appearance, I ran down stairs and into the kitchen, only to find my father still cooking breakfast for us.   
“Morning daddy.” I say as I plop down in a chair.  
“Oh so you’re finally up, huh?” He says as he glances back at me and smiles.  
“I didn’t want you to eat all the food! I would have been cranky otherwise!” I giggled and stretched out my arms. My father laughed and went back to cooking while I fidgeted with one of the strings on my hoodie. After about five more minutes, my father sat a huge mountain of food on the table that consisted of pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, sausage, and of course toast. I drooled over the food and quickly began to dig in before I missed out on any of the food. My father and I chatted a bit while we ate, but with as much food that we were shoving in our mouths, it was hard for us to understand each other, which made us both laugh. Ever since my mother passed away, I’ve been all that my father’s had. He was a very over protective father since I was his only son and because of the fact that I almost died when I was a baby due to a head injury that knocked out all my wild genes. Ever since then, I’ve always been gentle towards everyone, never mean which made my father worry a lot.   
After we finished eating, I helped him do the dishes before running off to my room once again to grab my backpack, phone, and headphones. I checked to make sure I had all my notebooks and stuff like that and then I returned down stairs where my father was waiting for me. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He returned my hug and kept an arm on my shoulder as we walked outside to the car. Even though we can both fly, my father usually uses a car to go back and forth to work so that he doesn’t mess up his work clothes. He opened the passenger side door for me and I climbed inside, placing my backpack on the floor board. My father closed the door and then got in the driver’s side. I glanced down at the time. It was 7:20. School started at 8:15, so from the looks of it, I’d have some time to spare before I had to go to my first class. As my father drove down the road, we made small talk.   
“Now remember, if anything happens I’m only a phone call away.” He said in a stern tone.  
“I know daddy. I promise to call you if anything happens.” I reply, smiling a bit.   
“Remember, you’ll have to fly home too. Don’t take any rides from anybody right away. I don’t want anything to happen to you. I’d lose it.” He kept his stern tone, clearly concerned.   
“I know dad. What time will you be home from work?” I asked, trying to change the subject a bit.   
“I’ll be home around seven. Make sure you have your homework done and there better not be any boys there when I get home.” He warned.  
“DAD!” I exclaimed. He knew I was gay and he was alright with that. How he found out, I’m not really sure though. He told me he just knew, but I didn’t by that. He must have snuck into my room one day and found my dirty magazines or something.   
“I’m serious Kakarot. I know you’re in high school now and are probably going to start looking for that special someone, but don’t give it away to the first sap you meet.” He said softly. When his tone changed, I glanced over at him. I could tell he was really worried about me being taken advantage of or something like that and to be honest, I was kind of afraid of that too.   
“I promise I’ll be careful daddy!” I say in a reassuring voice. He smiled at me and stopped in front of the school. He leaned over and nuzzled my cheek and I nuzzled him back. I looked so much like him. The only differences were that I was shorter than him and he had a scar in the shape of an X on one of his cheeks. Other than that, he and I were pretty similar. We said goodbye and I climbed out of the car. I waved as he drove off and then I turned toward the school. I took a deep breath and walked toward the building. I took another glance at my phone and saw that it was 7:45. I had about thirty minutes before my first class so I decided to explore around the building and try to figure out where some things were, like my first class. I glanced down at my schedule that I had pulled from my pocket. History, Room 220. I began to explore the different hallways, looking around for my first class. As time passed, I saw more and more students begin to show up. I wrapped my tail tightly around my waist and pulled my hood over my head. I tried to avoid eye contact with people as I continued to search. I knew that I was running out of time before class began, but I still had no idea where I was going. I slowly began to panic and I started to move faster. I ended up not watching where I was going and ran right into someone’s back, causing me to fall to the ground.   
“Hey, watch it!” A deep voice growled as the turned toward me.   
“I…I’m really sorry…” I say really quietly, unsure if he heard me or not.  
“Whatever.” He replied as he held a hand out to me. I hesitated but took his hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet.   
“Thanks…” I say as I keep the same tone of voice. I continued to look down until I felt a hand grasp my chin. I gasped loudly as my face was pulled upward. I found myself staring at someone who was just a bit taller than I was. He had a muscular body and clearly wasn’t afraid to show it because of the fact that he was wearing a skin tight shirt. His eyes were a beautiful black and his hair stood straight up in kind of a flame shape. His facial expression looked angry, but he didn’t really give off angry vibes, only annoyed ones. As I examined him, I noticed something brown and furry wrapped around his waist…a tail!  
“Y-you’re a Saiyan?” I ask quietly.   
“I am. You’re face isn’t familiar. Are you new here?” He asked, crossing his arms.   
“Yes…my name is Kakarot, but some people call me Goku.” I reply.   
“My name is Vegeta. Do you need help finding your class?” He asked as he tilted his head a bit.  
“Yeah…” I said as I slowly handed him my schedule. He snatched it from my hand and scanned over it, only to look back at me with a slight grin.   
“I’m surprised. You have all of your classes with me. How did you manage to get into some Sophomore classes? You’re only a freshman.” He looked at me with some confusion.  
“Well…When they tested me for the school, my intelligence ended up being way higher than they excepted, so they put me in some higher up classes.” I explained quietly. Vegeta nodded and then motioned for me to follow him. I walked behind him, looking around at all different students. Some were Saiyans, some looked like aliens, and some were even just plain humans. Right before the bell rang, Vegeta and I walked into our first class. He gently grabbed the sleeve of my hoodie and pulled me over to a couple of empty desks. We both sat down and I began to pull out my school stuff. The bell finally rang, and I watched as a few more students rushed into the room. Once the room was filled, the teacher closed the door and walked to the front of the class.   
He began to take attendance to make sure that everyone was here and then he proceeded to begin his lecture after he went over all the classroom rules. To my surprise, this teacher was very laid back. He didn’t care if we had our phones because he just flat out told us that if we fail, it’s our own fault for not paying attention. He wrote notes on the board and I made sure to copy them all down. I glanced over at Vegeta, who was just slouched back in his seat, whispering to someone behind him. I decided to just shrug it off and went back to paying attention. At the end of the teacher’s lecture, we still had about twenty minutes of class left, so he allowed us to communicate with each other. I began putting my stuff away when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and glanced back to see who it was. When I saw it was Vegeta, I sighed softly but I was still trembling slightly.  
“Hey Kakarot. I want to introduce you to some people.” He said softly, trying not to freak me out any more than he already had.   
“O-okay…” I said with a shaky voice. Vegeta smiled and then motioned to the person behind him. When I glanced back, my eyes grew wide. This guy was freaking huge. His muscles were even bigger than Vegeta’s, he had a blank expression on his face, black hair that went a little past his shoulders, and a tail drooping at his side.   
“This big guy is Broly. Don’t let his looks fool you. He may look mean, but he’s really a big teddy bear.” Vegeta said with a soft chuckle.   
“It’s nice to meet you, Kakarot.” Broly said softly. For a big guy, he actually had a pretty gentle voice, which helped me relax a bit.  
“It’s…nice to meet you too Broly…” I say quietly. I looked back over at Vegeta, who pointed at someone who was sitting behind me. I turned all the way around and nearly jumped out of my seat. The person sitting behind me looked almost exactly like me except his skin was a greyish color and he had an annoyed look on his face, he too had a tail hanging by his side. He grinned at me slightly and then let out a soft chuckle.   
“This oaf is Turles. He can be a real jackass sometimes, but he’ll always defend his friends. You two look a lot alike, almost like you could be twins.” Vegeta laughed once again, and my cheeks became dusted with a pink blush.  
“Hey kid. Nice to meet ya.” Turles said with a slight smirk on his face.   
“Nice to meet you too…” I say in the same tone I used with Broly. The four of us chatted together for the remainder of class. Broly and Turles dubbed me as their new ‘little brother’, and told me that if I had any problems to come straight to them. I couldn’t help but giggle. They all seemed really nice, but I wasn’t sure if I could trust them all or not. I’d have to decide later on. Still, this turned out to be a pretty good first day of school, even though it had just begun. I couldn’t wait to tell my father all about it when he got home.


	2. After School

~~Time Skip to End of Day~~  
I walked out of the school with Vegeta, Turles, and Broly. I had discovered that Broly and Turles were actually in a relationship with each other, which made me smile a little. They even showed me their bond marks. I was amazed that they were only sophomores in high school and they were already bonded together for life. They waved goodbye to me and Vegeta before taking off into the air. Vegeta then turned toward me and playfully punched me in the arm before taking off into the air as well. I waved goodbye to him and then began to make my own way home. All three of them had put their numbers in my phone and I returned the favor by giving them my own number. As I flew home, I processed everything that had happened today. In Science, Turles had ended up getting into an argument with the teacher and somehow ended up winning it. The entire class erupted with laugher, including myself. While I was walking to my math class, some kid had purposely bumped into me, and Broly had ended up throwing him into a locker. That was probably the scariest part of the day, but Broly was only treating me like a little brother. He was starting to show signs of being as protective as my father, which made me a bit happy. Vegeta on the other hand…he had been watching me like a hawk the entire day. I had caught him staring at me in most of our classes, which caused me to feel a bit uncomfortable, but I managed to shrug it off.   
After about twenty minutes of flying, I arrived at home. I pulled my key out of my backpack and made my way inside, shutting the door behind me. Even though it was only the first day of school, I had some homework to do. My math teacher had given us a short little problem set to complete and turn in tomorrow and my English teacher gave us a short one to two paged essay that was about ourselves. I decided to go ahead and get started on my homework that way I could have some relax time before I had to start dinner for me and my father. I sat down on the floor in the living room and pulled out my math book and the notebook. I tore out a random sheet of paper and placed everything on the small coffee table. I then pulled out my calculator and a pencil and began on the problem set. I was about half way through my math when my phone suddenly buzzed. I picked it up and glanced at the screen. It was a message from Vegeta. I opened the message and it read:  
Have you started this math stuff yet?   
I giggled softly and typed back: Yeah, I’m already half way done. I hit send and quickly got through four more problems before he responded.   
Half way done!? I’m still on the first question! You must be pretty smart.   
I blushed a bit and typed: Remember, I told you that I was pretty far advanced. If you want, I can help you out but you’ve got to be gone before 7 because that’s when my dad gets home.   
He responded: Really? I’d appreciate the shit out of that, Kaka. Text me your address and I’ll be there right away. I blushed when I saw the nickname and quickly texted him my address. While I waited for him, I quickly finished up the math and then when to get my laptop so I could start on the essay. I remembered the teacher saying that it had to be typed because he didn’t want to bother with trying to read everyone’s handwriting. I couldn’t blame him really. Once I got back downstairs, I sat back in my same spot and powered on my laptop. I began to type right away. The essay didn’t take me long at all. I had just gotten it finished, saved and transferred to my flash drive when a knock came at my door. I shut the computer and ran over to the door. When I opened it, I saw Vegeta standing on the other side of it, his backpack slung over one shoulder. I moved aside to allow him to come in and shut the door behind him.   
“Again, I really do appreciate this. I know we just met and all, but I really need the help. I ended up getting held back. I’m supposed to be a junior this year, but I failed all my classes.” He admitted, looking down at the floor.   
“I don’t mind helping you. My dad is just over protective and also, I have to make dinner for my dad around six too so hopefully we’ll be done with the math by then.” I reply, leading him over to the small coffee table.   
“I’m sure we will be.” Vegeta smiled and sat down, pulling his stuff out. I sat down beside him and together the two of us began working on the math. I was somewhat surprised with how much Vegeta was struggling with this, but with patients, we were managing to get through the problems fairly quickly. After about an hour and a half, the two of us were done with his math. Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief and glanced over at me with a smile.   
“Think you got it now, Vegeta?” I ask softly.   
“Thanks to you, I think I do.” He nodded in response.   
“I’m glad to hear that!” I exclaim, giggling softly. I glanced over at the clock. It was already 5:30. My father would be home in an hour and a half. I quickly put away all my homework and rubbed my eyes a bit.   
“I should probably be going now so that you can cook dinner. Hey, let’s study together again sometime. Is that alright?” He asked, sounding a bit hopeful.   
“Sure! I’d love too, Vegeta!” I reply happily.   
“Alright awesome! I’ll see you tomorrow!” He says as he leans over and surprisingly kisses my cheek before he leaves. Once he’s gone, I flop down on the couch, an intense blush covering my face. I tried to hold in a squeal, but I just couldn’t. I covered my face with my hands and let out a really loud squeal as I rolled back and forth on the couch. Once I got over my squealing fit, I rushed off to the kitchen to make dinner for my father and me. I decided on making his favorite meal tonight just to surprise him. His favorite meal: Spaghetti and meatballs.  
~~Later, When Bardock Gets Home~~  
As soon as I finished getting the table set and placing a huge pot of spaghetti and meatballs on the table, I heard the door open. I had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt so that I was more comfortable. I rushed to the front door and threw my arms around my dad’s waist. I heard him chuckle lightly as he wrapped his arms around me, returning my hug. He then leaned down and kissed my forehead before kicking his shoes off and releasing me from the hug.   
“Something smells pretty good.” He said quietly.  
“I made your favorite tonight!” I replied in excitement.  
“Oh Kakarot, you really are the best thing in my life!” He smiled and hugged me again before leading me into the kitchen. We both sat down at the table and began to dig in. We both ended up making a pretty big mess while we were eating, but we’re Saiyans. We think about our food first and our mess later. After about an hour, my father and I were both completely full. He did the dishes while I cleaned up the table and put away the leftovers. After I was done I went upstairs to take a quick shower and I changed into a clean shirt. I then made my way to my room and yawned loudly. It was only 8:40, yet I was already exhausted from my day. I crawled into my bed and got under my blankets, resting my head against my fluffy pillow. I closed my eyes lightly and was almost asleep when a knock came at my door. I mumbled tiredly ‘come in’ and my father entered my room. He came over and laid down beside me once I slid over to make room for him. He placed an arm around me and then leaned down to kiss the top of my head.   
“You’re in bed early tonight, my son. Is everything alright?” He asked in a concerned tone.   
“I’m fine daddy…just really tired.” I yawned and snuggled against his chest.   
“Well, before you pass out, I’d like to know how your first day of school went.” He said softly. I nodded a bit and curled my tail around my dad’s leg.   
“Well…it was pretty scary for it being a first day and all, but I did manage to make a few friends today. The first one I actually ran into him on accident. Turns out we have the same classes, so he kept an eye on me and showed me where everything was.” I begin to explain.   
“Oh so you‘ve already met a boy?” My father asked in a teasing tone.  
“Three boys actually.” I admit softy.  
“Oh really now? Are they all nice to you? Do you like any of them? I need to know right now.” He kept bombarding me with questions, not giving me time to answer them fully before he asked another one. I finally had to throw my hand over his mouth to get him to calm down.   
“Daddy! Please calm down. Of course they’re all nice to me. Two of them treat me like a little brother while the third one watches me like a hawk. I like them all very much, but just as friends! I only just met them, so I can’t tell you if I’m crushing on any of them yet. Two of them are out of the question anyways because they’re together and already mated. They even showed me their bond marks.” I finally finished explaining everything and removed my hand from his mouth.   
“Just one more question. What are the names of these boys?” He asked, tilting his head a bit.  
“Broly, Turles, and Vegeta. Broly and Turles are the two who are bonded together and Vegeta’s the one who keeps an eye on me.” I reply in a simple tone.   
“I’d like to meet them all sometime soon. You must promise me that.” My father said sternly.   
“I do promise, daddy. I’ll invite them all over on Saturday that way you can meet them.” I say with another yawn. My father nodded in agreement and then went to get up from my bed. I grabbed his arm quickly, showing him that I wanted him to stay. He smiled a bit and settled back down beside me, wrapping his arms and tail around me in a protective embrace. I know it’s probably weird for someone my age to have their father sleeping with them, but he just makes me feel safe at night, so sometimes I just want him there. I smiled and snuggled against my father’s broad chest. I then slowly began to drift into a deep sleep. Little did I know, my whole world was going to be changing sometime soon, and I wasn’t sure if it was in a good way or a bad way.


	3. Saturday

It’s finally Saturday and all three of my friends are coming over for the day. I woke up fairly early to start getting everything ready since they would be here later in the afternoon. My father was dead set on meeting these three, so naturally I couldn’t tell him no. I decided on making a bunch of mini sandwiches for the guys, and I also put together a huge fruit tray. I had to make sure and make a lot since we’re all Saiyans here and our appetites are huge. I heard my father come down the stairs slowly, which made me smile a bit. It was almost eleven, which is the latest my father has slept in a long time.   
I heard him walk into the kitchen, which caused me to turn around and smile at him. He returned my smile and walked over to the refrigerator, pulling some leftovers out from the other day. He ate them quickly and then went upstairs to get dressed while I finished up all the preparations in the kitchen.   
About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. I rushed over and flung the door open, a smile growing across my face. There stood Broly and Turles, hand in hand, long with Vegeta who was just slightly in front of them. I stepped aside and let them all in, shutting the door behind them. I then called up the stairs for my father who said he’d be down in just a minute. I took my three friends to the kitchen and told them to help themselves.   
“Kakarot, you did all this?” Vegeta asked, sounding slightly amazed.   
“Yes I did.” I replied, smiling softly.   
“You’re just full of surprises, kiddo.” Broly said with a smile on his face.   
“Indeed you are.” Turles agreed, laughing softly.   
“Oh I don’t have that many surprises! Honestly you guys.” I say with a little laugh. As we all dug into the food, I heard my father grunt behind us. All four of us turned around to face him. I watched as he looked over all three of my friends and then looked at me. I couldn’t really tell what he was thinking, I just hoped it was a good thing and not a bad one. I watched as my dad walked up to Broly first, his arms crossed across his chest.   
“Which one are you, son?” My father asked as he raised an eyebrow.   
“Hello sir, my name is Broly.” Broly responded in a gentle tone.   
“You seem pretty intimidating. You’re not scaring my son into being friends with you, are you?” My father asked in a stern tone.  
“Of course not. I wouldn’t dream of it. I see Kakarot as a little brother to me and I just want to help keep him safe in school.” Broly responded, his tone not changing. My father finally nodded and then moved on to Turles, asking him he same questions. Turles answered in the same way Broly did, which made my dad smile. Then he stopped at Vegeta and that was when I tensed up.   
“And you. Who are you?” He asked.  
“My name is Vegeta, sir.” Vegeta responded calmly.   
“You look like an asshole. You’re not being mean to my son or anything are you?” He asked another question, growing concerned.  
“I wouldn’t dream of being mean to Kakarot. He’s really sweet and I just want to make sure he’s comfortable. I also want him to know that he can come to me any time he needs help. He can come to any of us and we will help him.” Vegeta replied softy. My father stared at all three of them for a minute and then looked to me, smiling softly.   
“These three seem like fine young men son. I will allow you to be friends with them. Anyway boys, my name is Bardock. Please excuse my overprotectiveness. Kakarot’s my only son and we are all each other has right now.” My father said, his face finally softening. The guys just smiled at my dad and they all shook his hand. We all ate and then sat in the living room and talked. Broly and Turles explained how they first met and everything. My father told us all about my mother and how beautiful she was, which made me smile a little bit. Vegeta explained how he was currently living alone and I also found out that he’s the Prince of all Saiyans. I couldn’t believe that I had made friends with him, even better, he was the first friend I had made on my first day at school. My father’s phone suddenly rang and he had to excuse himself. While he went off to the kitchen, I took the guys up to my room.   
“Oh, Kakarot, you have such a cute little room!” Broly joked as he ruffled my hair.  
“Broly, to you, anything is little!” Turles laughed and playfully punched his mate’s arm.   
“Well I like it. I think it’s nice.” Vegeta said softly as he gently put an arm around my shoulders causing me to blush darkly.  
“Thanks guys. I’m really glad my dad liked all of you. He’s so picky about who I’m friends with because he’s so scared that I’ll be taken advantage of.” I explain as I sat down on my bed.   
“I understand Kakarot.” Vegeta said as he plopped down next to me.   
“Yeah, we all understand. Don’t take this the wrong way but you seem like a really delicate person that would get hurt easily.” Turles said as he crawled onto my bed, Broly following behind him.   
“Yeah, you’re right. I am pretty delicate. I can’t even really fight properly.” I admit, looking down at my hands.  
“You won’t need to fight, Kakarot. We’ll all fight for you and keep you safe.” Vegeta said softly and he carefully took my face in his hands. I glanced up at him and blushed darkly when I realized how close our faces were. He didn’t seem to notice until Broly said something.  
“So are you going to kiss him or just tease him like that, bro?” He asked in a joking voice. Vegeta blushed madly and released my face before giving Broly a death glare.  
“Well, I know for a fact I won’t kiss him in front of you. You’ll just embarrass the shit out of him.” Vegeta said in a somewhat harsh tone. Broly was just about to say something else when my father came into my room with an apologetic look on his face.   
“I’m sorry boys, I’ve been called in to work. If you don’t mind, could at least one of you stay and keep Kakarot company for the night? I’ll be back in the morning and I just don’t want him to be alone.” My father asked, looking slightly worried.  
“Actually sir, if it’s alright with you all three of us will stay. We really don’t mind.” Broly said, giving my dad a slight smile.  
“Yeah, we’d love to keep Kakarot company.” Turles replied, also smiling. Vegeta on the other hand just nodded, saying that he would stay as well.   
“Oh thank you all so much. I really appreciate it and I’ll make it up to you.” My father replied as he came over and pulled me into a tight hug. Once he released me, he ruffled my hair, said goodbye to all of us and then left. Once he was gone, I looked at my friends, still blushing fairly darkly.   
“So…what do you guys want to do now?” I asked, feeling kind of nervous. This was going to be my first real sleep over, so I wasn’t entirely sure on what to do. I watched as my three friends looked at each other and then grinned before looking back at me.   
“Truth or dare. And spin the bottle.” They all three said at the same time. My face became as red as a tomato but I just nodded. I could already tell that this was going to be one embarrassing night.


	4. The Games

((NOTE: Mild Yaoi!))

I couldn’t believe I had gotten talked into playing spin the bottle AND truth or dare. I know that with spin the bottle, whoever spins it has to kiss the person it lands on, which sucks for me because I have no kissing experience and truth or dare…well that game could go a number of ways. I was sitting in my room with Vegeta and Broly while Turles went to dig out a bottle. I clenched my hands together tightly, hoping that I’d be able to make it through this night. I shook my head a bit. These three were my friends. I didn’t know why I felt so awkward doing this with them. It was probably just me being self-cautious, especially since I haven’t had my first kiss yet. After about fifteen minutes, Turles returned with a glass bottle and the four of us sat down on the floor.  
“So, you two. What if the bottle lands on me or Kakarot? Will you guys be okay with kissing one of us even though you’re together?” Vegeta asked in a teasing tone.   
“It’s not like we’d ever break up over a kiss, especially if we’re playing a game with you two. We trust each other very much so we don’t have to worry.” Broly said with a grin. Turles nodded in agreement and squeezed Broly’s hand slightly.   
“You spin first, Kakarot.” Turles said, nudging the bottle toward me. I gulped and stared down at the bottle. I closed my eyes tightly and spun it, praying that it landed on Vegeta, mostly because I think I have a little crush on him, and I’d love it if he was my first kiss. I listened carefully as the bottle slowed down and finally came to a stop. I heard a soft chuckle and then felt someone grasp my hand lightly. I slowly opened my eyes to find Vegeta staring at me with a huge grin on his face. The bottle had landed on him. My face heated up instantly as he placed a hand gently on my cheek. I let out a breath I didn’t even realize I was holding and let my eyes fall closed again. I could feel Turles and Broly just staring at me and Vegeta, which caused me to blush even darker. I was about to say something when a pair of lips suddenly came down on my own. I gasped slightly and began to shake a bit, but calmed down when I felt a hand rubbing my back. I wasn’t fully sure on what to do, so I just let Vegeta lead me through the kiss. My face was burning from blushing so badly, but Vegeta didn’t stop until the two of us needed air.  
When we parted, I cracked my eyes open a little, only to find that Vegeta’s face was beat red just like mine. I heard Broly and Turles aweing, but I just ignored them. After a few minutes, Vegeta and I finally snapped back to reality and continued the game. All of ended up kissing each other at some point in the game and I have to say, Turles and Broly were decent kissers, but Vegeta was the best in my opinion. After we finished spin the bottle, we went straight to truth or dare. As much as I hated to admit it, I was fairly excited for this one.   
“Vegeta. Truth or Dare?” Broly asked with an evil grin. Vegeta placed a finger on his chin and thought for a minute before finally responding.  
“Truth.” He said flatly.   
“Very well then. Are you in love with Kakarot?” Broly asked, grinning slightly. Vegeta looked over at me and just smiled a bit.  
“Very possible. I know for sure I have a crush on him.” Vegeta answered, blushing slightly. I blushed too and glanced down at the floor. “Turles. Truth or dare?” Vegeta asked, glancing at the one who looked fairly similar to me.   
“Let’s see…I’ll be brave and choose dare.” Turles grinned s he rubbed his hands together.   
“Excellent. I dare you to give Broly a blowjob right here right now.” Vegeta said with a huge smirk. Turles blushed darkly and glanced over at Broly, only to see him undoing his pants.  
“BROLY!” Turles exclaimed, blushing even darker.   
“Hey, I’m not missing out on a blowjob! You gotta do it, babe!” Broly said seductively as he pulled Turles closer to him. I covered my eyes, and hid behind Vegeta. I heard Turles groan a bit, but it was eventually replaced by Broly’s moaning. I eventually got brave and peaked out from behind Vegeta, only to see Turles about half way down on Broly’s dick, which was huge. My eyes widened a bit and Vegeta just chuckled. It continued all the way until Broly came in Turles’s mouth. Once it was over, Turles looked away and Broly cleaned himself up. That was the first sexual thing I had actually seen up close.   
“Now that that’s over with…Kakarot, truth or dare?” Turles asked as he turned toward me.   
“Um….truth…” I said quietly.   
“Are you a virgin?” Turles asked quickly, tilting his head to the side. My face grew very red and I stayed silent and frozen. I almost didn’t answer but I knew I had too. I chose to just nod my head instead of saying yes or no. When I nodded, all three of them awed at the same time.   
“He’s so freaking innocent!” Broly exclaimed as he crawled over and hugged me like a little doll.   
“That’s just adorable! He’s hanging out with a bunch of bad boys!” Turles exclaimed, also hugging me.   
“Oh leave him alone!” Vegeta growled as he snatched me away from the two of them and held me protectively. “Don’t embarrass him!”   
“Okay fine! Sorry Kakarot.” Broly said as he ruffled my hair. We played for a little bit longer and thank god I didn’t get dared to do anything too embarrassing. The most I had to do was take my shirt off, which I had no problem with. Eventually I yawned a bit and crawled into my bed, curling my tail around my waist. To my surprise, the three of them crawled into bed right along with me. Turles and I were next to each other, Vegeta was on the edge, and Broly was on the wall. Good think I had a decently sized bed and we all managed to fit on it. I yawned again and felt a pair of arms slip around my waist. I glanced over only to see Vegeta who was smiling at me. I smiled back and decided on cuddling against his chest while Turles and Broly cuddled on the other side of me. This night didn’t turn out to be as bad as I thought it would be. If anything, we all got closer to each other, which was a good thing in my opinion. I finally drifted off to sleep in Vegeta’s arms. Little did I know, things were going to start changing for me very soon…and not in a good way. (NOTE: I realize this last line is a repeated line and that is not on purpose! Just go with it! :3 Hope you're enjoying so far! ~~Note End))


	5. Toma and Raditz

~~A few weeks later, Goku’s POV~~  
It’s the weekend once again after another long hard week at school. I was preparing lunch in the kitchen when my father came down the stairs. He must have just woken up. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was twelve thirty in the afternoon. Dad must have had another long night at work…I don’t even know what time he came home… I thought to myself as I continued to cut my onion. A few minutes passed and then I heard my dad stroll into the kitchen. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled at him. He looked completely exhausted. He had dark bags under his eyes and his eyes were blood shot, probably from lack of sleep. I finished cutting my onion and threw it into the pot before washing my hands and making my way over to him with the coffee pot in my hand.   
“Daddy? Do you want some coffee?” I asked softly.   
“Yeah…that’d be nice…” He yawned. I smiled again and rushed over to the cabinet. I pulled out a mug and made his coffee just the way he liked it; one spoonful of sugar and a little bit of milk. I walked the coffee back over to him and carefully sat it down beside him. He gave me a tired smile and ruffled my hair before taking a drink of the coffee while I went back to cooking. After what seemed like forever of awkward silence, my father finally spoke again.   
“Son, I’m bringing home some guests later tonight. A man from work that I met and he has a son just a little older than you. Toma, that’s the man’s name, he said he’d love to meet you because well, I never shut up about you.” My father chuckled.   
“You tell people about me?” I asked, sounding confused.   
“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? And the both of them are also Saiyans.” He smiled and stretched out his arms.   
“Alright daddy. What time are they coming over?” I asked as I finished the food and placed it in front of my dad before sitting down beside him.   
“I’ll bring them over around seven. That should leave plenty of time for you to get ready. Cook whatever you want for dinner; just make enough of it since we’ll be having two more Saiyans tonight.” He replied as he patted my shoulder. I nodded my head slowly before digging into the food I had prepared for my father and me. Great…now I have to cook for four Saiyans…I’m going to have to hit the store earlier than I expected… Still, I wonder wat this Toma is like and I wonder what his son is like. Guess I’ll find out tonight. I thought to myself.  
~~Later That Night~~  
I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 6:45. I was just putting the finishing touches on the huge ass dinner I had prepared. I wiped my forehead off with my arm and sighed. This was definitely the biggest meal I had ever prepared in my life. I got everything placed on the table and then I rushed upstairs to get myself cleaned up and changed. I ran into my room and changed into some torn jeans and a simple t-shirt, and then I ran into the bathroom to clean up my face. I have to say, I was fairly nervous about my dad bring bringing home some new people. I just hoped that they were nice. I spent the last ten or so minutes in my room, pacing around like a mad man. Hell, they’d be here any minute and I was already starting to panic. I wasn’t good at meeting new people, that’s why I’m still shocked to this day that I ended up becoming friends with Vegeta and the others.   
I finally heard the door open and heard my father call for me. I turned off my bedroom light and slowly walked down the stairs while trying to keep my head on straight. Just say calm. You can do this. It’s just dinner and that’s it. I told myself as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I made my way to the door, wrapping my tail tightly around my waist. Damn it, I was so nervous but I knew I had to stay calm. As I came into view, my father smiled at me and came to my side, placing an arm around my shoulder. I glanced at the other two males, studying their features. The tall one, I’m assuming was Toma, was a very tall man, even taller than my father. He had spiky black hair in the front that stood straight up, and the rest of his hair was tied back in a ponytail. He also looked as if he had a very serious facial expression which made me cringe a bit. I felt my father squeeze my shoulder slightly. I sighed and then glanced at the boy next to Toma. This one must be his son. He had long spiky hair that reached the back of his knees. He was taller than me, just like everyone else I knew and he had a slight look of annoyance on his face. It seemed as if he didn’t want to be here. I glanced up at my father and he just smiled at me before turning to the others.  
“This is my son, Kakarot.” He said with a smile. Toma glanced down at me and grinned a bit.   
“Ah, so this is your son. He truly is the spitting image of you, Bardock.” Toma replied. His voice was fairly deep and it made me shudder slightly.   
“Yes he is. Kakarot. The boy next to Toma is named Raditz. He’s just a grade ahead of you in school so he probably knows all your friends.” My father told me as I took another glance at Raditz, who was now smirking ever so slightly.   
“Sup kid? Nice to meet you.” Raditz grinned, holding his hand out to me. I hesitated but took his hand.   
“Nice to…meet you too…” I said softly.   
“He seems like a shy one, Bardock.” Toma said, glancing over at my father.   
“He is pretty shy so please forgive him if he doesn’t say very much at first. Once he gets used to you two, he should start talking right away.” My father replied, smiling softly. Raditz released my hand and the four of us walked to the kitchen where I had dinner prepared. We all sat at the table and began to eat. My father conversed with Toma while Raditz just stared at me. The two of us didn’t really talk much like our fathers, but still…the look he was giving me was pretty freaking creepy. It was like an animal that was watching its prey, just waiting for the right moment to jump on it. The thought of that made me shudder again, but I just continued eating, trying to avoid Raditz’s gaze.   
It took us a little over an hour to finish eating and to my surprise, there weren’t any leftovers. Now I had a crap ton of dishes to do. I stood up and quickly cleared the table before walking over to the sink and placing the dirty dishes inside it. I still felt those eyes on me, burning into my back as I cleaned up the dishes. It made me feel pretty uncomfortable, but I just ignored it to the best of my abilities. Once I finished the dishes we all went into the living room. I thought that they were getting ready to leave until my father told me something I really didn’t want to hear.   
“Son, Toma and I are going out for a while and we’re going to leave Raditz here with you. We should be back in a couple hours.” My father said, placing a hand on my head.  
“Wait…what!? Where are you going?” I asked, sounding really panicked.   
“Just to the bar for a little while. Don’t worry. I promise I won’t drink very much and I promise I won’t leave you alone for very long.” He said with a smile. I tried to protest, but he just told me to calm down and then he left with Toma, leaving me alone with the guy who keeps staring at me like I’m his prey. I gulped a bit and slowly lowered myself onto the couch. Raditz was sitting in the arm chair, still just staring at me with those hungry eyes. I clenched my hands together and thought about texting Vegeta, but I was too numb to even pull out my phone. Suddenly, Raditz grasped my wrist tightly and I gasped, looking up at him with wide eyes.   
“Come on. We’re going to go have some fun.” He smirked and yanked me off my feet. I screeched and tried to get away from him but his grip was too strong. He tugged me upstairs to my room and threw me on my bed before shutting and locking the door. I stared at him with fear in my eyes. I didn’t like where this was going, not one bit. I knew then and there that my life was probably going to change and it most definitely wasn’t in a good way.


	6. The Incident

I continued to just stare at Raditz. I was trying to wrap my head around everything he had just said. Fun? He can’t mean…oh god…I’m screwed…literally. I shook my head quickly and jumped up from my bed. I made a dash for the window but Raditz tackled me from behind, taking me to the ground. Fuck, this guy was heavy! I struggled underneath him and he just laughed wickedly. He got up off me and grabbed me by my hair, dragging me to my feet. I screamed in pain as I started to thrash around but I quickly stopped when I felt a pain shoot through my head. He punched me! Right in the freaking temple! The punch was hard enough that it caused me to see stars and ceased my thrashing. Suddenly, I was thrown onto the bed again. Pain coursed through my head once again as it landed pretty hard. I heard Raditz laugh again, and then suddenly he was on top of me, completely naked. I felt something hard pressing against my leg and that’s when my eyes widened in fear. I tried to struggle again, but I had to stop because of the pounding in my head. I looked up at Raditz with big eyes.   
“Please don’t do this…” I whimpered.   
“Oh don’t worry. You’ll love it.” He smirked as he tore my shirt off me. I gasped loudly and began to shake underneath him.   
“N-no…! I don’t want this! Let me go!” I cried out as my pants were suddenly removed from my body as well. Shortly after that, my boxers were gone too.  
“Just shut the fuck up. We don’t have long before they get back.” He growled. I was suddenly flipped over onto my stomach and forced onto my hands and knees. I whimpered again and wrapped my tail securely around my waist. I screeched a bit when something hard poked at my entrance and then something furry wrapped around my special area. I squealed when I felt it squeeze my member and that’s when I realized that it was his tail. I shook even harder and tried one more time to beg him not to do it.  
“Please…Y-you don’t understand…I…I’ve…never…” I was cut off when I felt something long and hard force its way into my entrance, tearing and stretching it out as it made its way in. I screamed loudly as tears filled my eyes and poured down my cheeks. The pain was extremely intense. I’ve never felt anything like it… Probably because I had been a virgin up until this point. I heard Raditz groan behind me and he didn’t even wait for me to adjust to his size before he started thrusting in and out of me roughly. I cried out in pain as he picked up his pace and dug his nails into my hips, causing them to bleed.   
“So you were a virgin.” He chuckled as he pulled himself all the way out before slamming back into me with extreme force. The impact was so hard that it caused my vision to blur and I screamed another ear popping scream. He grasped onto my hair again and lowered his lips down to my ear. “You’re my bitch now and no one is going to save you.”   
I whimpered louder and grasped the bed sheets tightly before he released my hair and grabbed onto my hips again. Each time he thrusted into me, he yanked my hips back, hitting my G-spot. I unwillingly let out a moan when he hit that spot and I quickly covered my mouth as more tears fell from my eyes. He laughed wildly and picked up his speed, thrusting even faster than he was before while stroking my member roughly with his tail. I suddenly got a weird feeling in my stomach, one I hadn’t had before and as soon as he thrusted into me again, a substance shot out of my member. I groaned loudly and my entrance tightened around him. The substance that came out was warm and sticky. It felt so freaking gross. Raditz grasped my hips tighter and began thrusting as hard as he could. My vision blurred even more and then I heard him scream loudly. I felt him release his substance inside of me. That warm sticky liquid filling me up so much that some leaked out. I heard him laugh once again and then felt him pull out of me. I collapsed onto the bed and curled up into a ball, shaking badly.   
“You should probably get cleaned up. If anyone finds out about this, I will kill you. From now on, you’re my sex toy. Now, you need to get all of that cum cleaned off of you and change your bedding. Like I said. If anyone finds out, you’re going to die.” He growled as he got up from my bed. I whimpered and tried to get up, but ended up collapsing once again. My ass was on fire and my lower back was killing me. I heard Raditz sigh in annoyance before he jerked me off the bed and pulled me into the bathroom, despite my protests. He sat me down on the toilet, causing me to gasp in pain and then he turned the water on. I felt so disgusted with myself. He just fucking raped me…took my innocence from me and now there was no going back. What’s worse is that he threatened to kill me if I told anyone… That meant I couldn’t even go to Vegeta. Vegeta… I thought to myself. I began to cry again and covered my face with my hands. I wanted Vegeta to be the one to take me…not this guy and now…I’m fucking stuck with him.   
I felt myself being lifted up again and then I was lowered into some warm water. I sniffled and opened my eyes, only to see Raditz, smirking at me. I growled and splashed water at him, even though it didn’t have any effect on him. I closed my eyes again and felt myself slowly drifting into darkness. The last thing I heard before I completely passed out was Raditz’s voice. He said, “I’m not always going to be this nice.” I heard him growl softly and then everything went completely dark.


	7. After Affects

Two days ago I was raped by this guy named Raditz and now, I’m sitting in my bathroom with a razor blade pressed against my wrist. I felt disgusting and dirty. I felt like a slut and I felt weak because I couldn’t fight him off. It’s almost as if I let this happen to me. The worst part was that I couldn’t tell anyone and I haven’t told anyone because I remembered Raditz’s threat to me if I did. I hated the fact that I couldn’t turn to my father or my friends to help me with this because I’d be risking my own life if I did so I figured why not just try and take my own life before he does? I’m sure that if they found me dead and examined my body then they’d see everything. They’d know why I ended my life then, but at the same time, something inside me was telling me not to do it. I pressed the blade harder to my wrist, breaking the skin slightly. If I died, then my father would have no one, but if I didn’t die, I’d have to live with this burden the rest of my life. I closed my eyes tightly and growled a bit. I was having a battle with myself. A battle of whether or not to live and I wasn’t sure which side was going to win. I took in a deep breath and sliced through my arm four times before dropping the blade and shaking violently. I knew I had to hurry and clean this up because if my dad smelt the blood and caught me doing this, then it’d be all over for me. I quickly jumped up and ran cool water over my cuts. They weren’t too terribly deep, but they would probably scar over. Once the blood was done flowing, I wrapped a bandage around my arm and then quickly cleaned up the blood that had dripped onto the floor. Lastly, I hid my razor blade and quickly left my bathroom to go put on a long sleeved shirt. I didn’t want to risk my dad seeing the bandage and then becoming suspicious.   
Once I got a shirt on, I began to pace around my room. There had to be a way for me to tell someone without Raditz finding out. Maybe I could tell them indirectly, but at the same time I was still afraid to face them. I stopped pacing and gripped my hair tightly, ignoring the screaming pain in my wrist. I didn’t know what to do. It was hopeless. I threw myself onto my bed and curled up into a ball. I almost didn’t want to see any of them tomorrow, but maybe seeing Vegeta’s smiling face would give me the courage I needed to ask them for help. I slammed my fist on to the bed and growled. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t ask them for help. I’d just have to keep all of this to myself. I couldn’t risk telling them because I was afraid that Raditz would find a way to do something to them. It was pointless.   
I stayed on my bed for a while, still running ideas through my head when a sudden knock came on my door. It had to be my father because anyone else would have called me before they randomly showed up. Another knock came and I groaned. I pushed myself up off my bed and slowly made my way to the door. I opened it and found myself staring into someone’s chest. Glancing up, I saw my father standing there. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair a bit before leaning down so he could be eye level with me.   
“So, you stayed in your room all day yesterday. When I came to check on you at noon, I saw that you were still curled up in bed and it worried me. Fuck, you didn’t even come down for any kind of food which is unusual for you. Is everything alright?” He had concern in his voice as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I hadn’t even realized that I had stayed in my room all day yesterday. Damn it, now he really was suspicious, especially if I didn’t eat anything at all yesterday. I decided that I had to lie to him, even if it pained me to do so.  
“Yeah, everything’s fine daddy. I just wasn’t feeling good yesterday. I had a headache all day and didn’t want to really move or eat. I’m feeling much better today though.” I lied as I put on a tiny smile.   
“Did you and Raditz get along alright while Toma and I went to the bar the other night?” He asked, tilting his head a bit. Damn…why did he have to ask that?   
“Yeah, we got along just fine. I must have accidentally fallen asleep though because I was cooking and cleaning all day yesterday.” I lied again, hoping he wouldn’t notice.   
“He said something about you falling asleep. He told us that you had passed out on the couch so he took you to your room. When we got back home, he was downstairs watching TV on the couch. He seems like a nice kid.” My father smiled and stood up straight. If you only knew what happened…you wouldn’t think that about him at all…I thought to myself as I started to go back to my room. My dad caught my arm and gave me a questioning look.   
“I’ve got some homework to do for tomorrow daddy. I’ll come down and eat later tonight. I promise.” I said reassuringly. He looked like he wanted to protest but he just nodded and left me alone. I closed my door once again after he left and sat down at my desk. I was going to have to avoid all of my friends from now on. I hated to do it, especially after they had all been so kind to me, but I had no other choice. I feared that if Raditz saw me with them, then something would happen to them and that’s the last thing I wanted. I had already been raped. I didn’t need them to suffer as well. My main concern was Vegeta. Turles had Broly and no one in their right mind would dare mess with Broly, especially because of how big he is, but Vegeta… I sighed to myself and shook my head. I couldn’t put him in any danger. I had a really big crush on Vegeta and I still do, but I fear that our chances of ever being together now are nothing but dreams that will never come true. Damn it! Why did this have to happen to me? I covered my face with my hands and cried quietly to myself. Vegeta…I’m really sorry that I’m going to have to start avoiding you and the others, but I’m doing it to keep you guys safe. I just hope that maybe you’ll realize that I’m in desperate need of help. I can’t come straight out and tell you but…I just hope that you’ll notice something’s up before I end up doing something incredibly stupid. I ran through all of that over and over again in my head. I love Vegeta with all my heart…and I just hope that he could still love someone as pathetic as myself if I ever got out of this hell hole I was now stuck in.   
“Vegeta…” I whispered softly as I placed my head on my desk and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	8. Confronted

~~Two Months Later~~  
It’s been two months since the incident with Raditz happened and I’ve been doing a decent job of avoiding my friends, who I’m very much convinced aren’t my friends anymore. Any time I had seen them in the hallways, I quickly ran the other direction, despite their calls after me. I even made the decision to change all of my classes so that I wouldn’t have any with them. That was by far the hardest decision of my life, but Raditz’s threat still rang clear in my head ‘If anyone finds out about this, I will kill you.’ I shuddered at the memory of that as I walked through the empty hallway of the school. Most of the people were at lunch right now, but I hadn’t been eating right in the past two months and I’ve actually lost a lot of weight. I’ve been wearing long sleeves or hoodies ever since the incident happened, mostly because I started cutting and I didn’t want anyone to see the scars. Raditz had stayed true to his word about me being his bitch and everything. Three times a week for the past two months, he’d force me to come over to his house so that he could fuck me. I stared at the floor as I continued to walk. My hips had claw marks on them from Raditz scratching me every time we had sex and my poor tail had a bite mark scar on it that I had gotten last month and it was still sore. I had a fun time explaining that scar to my father. I had lied and told him that I had accidently bitten it when I was asleep. It was a pretty dumb lie, but he seemed to have bought it and left me alone about it.   
I stopped by my locker and started to put in the combination when a hand suddenly slammed down on the right side of me, landing fairly close to my face. I screeched loudly and spun around, staring into someone’s chest. I froze in my place, not wanting to look up and see who it was, but something inside told me to look up, so I listened to it and instantly regretted it. It was…  
“V-Vegeta…?” I said quietly, pressing myself against my locker. He so did not look happy but he also didn’t look angry. Sad part was that he didn’t need to look angry. I could feel his anger.   
“I’ve had enough of this bullshit Kakarot. Why the fuck have you been avoiding us. Tell me right now before I completely lose my patience.” He growled.   
“I…” I tried to answer him but I couldn’t find my words. I was so paralyzed by his anger that I couldn’t even get my mind to process. It only pissed him off more that I didn’t respond to him. His other hand slammed down on the other side of me, trapping me so that I couldn’t escape.  
“Answer me damn it!” He roared, causing me to flinch.   
“I can’t…y-you have to…understand…I can’t tell you…” I whimpered, quickly looking at the floor.   
“Why the fuck not? You changed your classes, haven’t been answering any of my calls or texts, not to mention every time I come over to check on you, you’re mysteriously not there! It’s upsetting Broly and Turles and frankly it’s just pissing me the fuck off! You better open your mouth and start talking before you regret not telling me!” He snarled as he got right in my face. Tears quickly started to fill my eyes and my body was completely taken over by fear. I’ve never seen Vegeta this angry before and he has every right to be, but I can’t tell him. Raditz could come out of nowhere at any minute and then I’d be done for. I sniffled and covered my face with my hands. I was shaking so badly that I thought I was going to piss my pants or something.   
“I’m sorry…Vegeta I can’t tell you…It…it would end me…” I sniffled. My wrists were suddenly grabbed and pinned by my head. I screamed in pain when Vegeta grabbed the wrist that I had been cutting. He was squeezing them so tightly that I thought he was going to break them. “V-Vegeta…! Y-you’re hurting me!” I cried out.   
“Answer me and I’ll let you go! It shouldn’t be that hard to tell why you’ve been avoiding us! If you don’t want us around you anymore then spit it out and we’ll leave you be!” He yelled as he squeezed slightly harder. I cried out once again and then felt something warm starting to run down my wrist. Oh no…he broke open one of the cuts… I knew he could smell it when he looked at me with curious eyes. I tried to stop him but it was too late. He tore the sleeve of my hoodie off and his eyes widened instantly.   
“N-no…!” I whispered. Vegeta dropped my other arm and used his fingers to trace over the cuts. I whimpered quietly and clenched my free hand into a fist.   
“Kakarot. What happened? Why are you doing this to yourself? What would your father think if he saw these? I’m assuming you haven’t said anything to him about what’s bugging you and now you’re refusing to tell me. Please. Just tell me something. Give me a sign. Anything. Please!” His voice changed from angry to worried which caused me to cry anymore. I had to think of something. I wiped my eyes with my free hand and slowly placed a hand on his cheek.   
“Let go of my wrist first…” I whispered. He hesitated but obeyed, allowing my other wrist to fall to my side. I took a deep breath and looked him dead in the eye. I hope he figures this out because I’m not sticking around to find out. “Vegeta…I’m not…innocent anymore…” I whispered. I closed my eyes tightly and bolted right after I said that, leaving Vegeta to just stand there with a blank look on his face.   
~~Vegeta’s POV~~  
I just stood there as I watched Kakarot take off. I was dumbfounded. He couldn’t tell me anything more than that? ‘I’m not innocent anymore…’ The fuck is that supposed to tell me? Not only that, why the hell was he cutting himself? I growled loudly and smashed my fist into the locker again. Damn it, Kakarot! I dropped my hand to my side and decided to go back to the other two. If Kakarot didn’t want to tell me what was happening to him, then fine. I don’t fucking care. He can suffer in his own little world if he’s not willing to open up to me. I stalked into the lunch room and went back to the corner table where Broly and Turles were sitting. I sat down with them and sighed. Broly looked over at me with a questioning look and I just shook my head.   
“No use. He wouldn’t tell me a damn thing…so I no longer care.” I sighed.   
“Vegeta. Maybe something bad happened to him and maybe he’s just afraid to tell you because he’s afraid that you’ll feel differently about him. Don’t give up on him yet.” Broly said with a small smile.   
“Listen. The only thing he told me was this. He said, and I quote, ‘I’m not innocent anymore.’ And that was it. Right after he said that, he was gone.” I growled and crossed my arms while Broly and Turles looked at me with big eyes. “What?” I asked.  
“Vegeta…you may not think this…but that’s actually very important information. Think about it.” Turles whispered.   
“Why!? It doesn’t mean anything! He’s just being a stubborn brat! You know he’s cutting himself now too? I saw them! A couple of them looked really fresh.” I replied, feeling my anger start to boil.  
“And you just let him run off!? God damn it Vegeta! Are you really that blind!? He’s cutting himself AND he told you exactly what’s wrong and you still don’t understand! If you truly cared about him, then you’d realize that he’s in danger!” Broly growled as he grabbed me by my shirt.  
“What the hell do you mean!?” I snarled.  
“I’m going to say this very fucking slowly Vegeta. He. Has. Been. Raped. He’s not innocent anymore. His virginity has been taken from him and he’s cutting himself. You should have been able to figure that out right when he said the word innocent! God you really are fucking blind!” Broly snarled as he threw me onto the floor. I instantly lost all my anger. It all turned to fear when Broly told me what Kakarot’ sentence had meant. I began shaking for the first time in a very long time.   
“Do you understand now? Whoever did that to him has probably threatened his life and that’s why he was so afraid to say something. You know Kakarot’s personality. He probably hasn’t even told his dad. We need to find him and fast. He needs our help. If you truly care about him then you’ll get up off your ass and the three of us will take off after him.” Turles said as he quickly stood up. I just nodded and got to my feet slowly. The three of us bolted out of the lunch room and ran from the school. Damn it…Kakarot I’m so sorry… Please just be alright until we find you. I’ll make this up to you…I swear it…


	9. Near Death

~~Goku’s POV~~  
I woke up in a car that was moving fairly fast. The last thing I remembered was running out of the school and then everything went black. I had given Vegeta the biggest hint I could but from the looks of it, he didn’t catch the hint. I held my head and slowly sat up only to see Raditz driving the car away from the school. I screeched loudly and tried to get out of the car but the doors were locked tightly. I looked over at Raditz with fear in my eyes. He glanced at me and smirked evilly.   
“I’m surprised you went two months without saying anything. I heard what you told Vegeta and unfortunately for you, that was a little too big of a hint. He may not have gotten it, but odds are he’s going to tell his friends and one of them will give him the answer he’s been searching for.” Raditz growled as he turned onto a forest path. I began to shake in my seat and decided to do something fairly risky. I remembered Vegeta once telling me that he could sense energy so I decided to see how good he was at it. I closed my eyes tightly and began to raise my energy as high as it could go. I just hoped that he could sense it in time. I also hope he cared enough to sense it before Raditz killed me. Before I knew it, I was smacked in the back of the head fairly hard, which caused my energy to drop.  
“Ow!” I cried as I held the back of my head.  
“Nice try you little brat. They aren’t going to be able to find you in time. You’ll be dead before they get to you.” He snarled. The car suddenly skidded to a stop and Raditz got out. He walked around to the other side, unlocked the door and drug me out by my hair. I screamed loudly and started thrashing as much as I could but he held me tightly. He pulled me to the middle of the wooded area and threw me to the ground. “I guess I can have one last round with you before I kill you.” He grinned as he ripped my clothes from my body, tearing them to shreds. I knew I had to act fast. Out of the corner of my left eye, I caught a glimpse of a river that was moving fairly fast and I also caught a hint of three powerful energy sources moving toward us rapidly. Raditz was just about to climb over me when I raised my foot and smashed it into his dick as hard as I could. I heard him scream loudly and that was when I took my chance. I jumped to my feet and bolted toward the river. I knew the water was probably going to be cold as hell but I didn’t care. I heard Raditz yell behind me and when I glanced over my shoulder I saw him chasing me. I screamed and picked up my speed as much as I could. Right before he was able to grab onto my arm, I jumped as hard as I could and splashed down into the freezing water, letting the current take me away. When I finally resurfaced, I heard Raditz screaming but I couldn’t tell if it was from rage or pain. My entire body had gone numb as the water carried me away faster and faster.   
I got slammed into rocks and logs that were sticking up in the water but I didn’t feel much of the pain because my body was so cold. I hit one rock so hard that I thought I heard the bones in my arm snap, but I didn’t care. I could no longer feel anyone’s energy. I couldn’t feel Raditz’s energy or the other three energy sources that had been coming up fast. I just continued to be taken away by the current that was beginning to pick up speed. I hit more and more objects as I went down the river. I soon smelt blood and a pain in my leg. It must have gotten cut on a sharp object under water. Slowly, I was beginning to lose consciousness and when I hit one last rock, I ended up hitting my head really hard, causing my vision to blur. I thought that it was over and that the river was finally starting to slow down, that is until I heard a faint roar from behind me. Oh fuck…a waterfall… I thought to myself. I hadn’t even thought of the chances of this river leading over a water fall. I tried to find some strength to fly out of the water, but my body was too crushed to move.   
Within minutes I was at the edge of the waterfall. I heard someone screaming my name or so I thought I did. My vision suddenly went black as I went over the waterfall. The last thing I heard was my name being screamed and then everything was silent.   
~~Vegeta’s POV~~  
“KAKAROT!!!” I screamed when I saw him go over the waterfall. Damn it! I didn’t fly fast enough! I floated along the edge of the waterfall, looking down at the force the water was falling with. If there were any sharp rocks down there then…Fuck I can’ even think about it! Broly and Turles were dealing with Raditz, now I just had to find Kakarot. I flew down to the bottom of the waterfall and started flying around slowly, making sure to look everywhere for any sight of Kakarot.   
“Kakarot…Damn it…please give me a sign… Please be alive…” I said out loud as I continued to search. I was about to give up until I few a few more feet and saw a body resting in the shallow part of the river. I gasped loudly and rushed over to it. When I got there, my entire body became paralyzed. It was him…Kakarot… I began to shake as I knelt down beside his unconscious body. I examined him slowly and the sight of him just made me want to start bawling. He was turning blue from the cold water, his body had bruises and cuts all over it from hitting rocks and logs, and it didn’t help that he was naked. Raditz was probably going to rape him again…so he jumped in the river to get away… Then something caught my eye. I leaned down closer to him, examining his hips where I saw several scars that looked like claw marks. The sigh of that made my blood boil and then his tail caught my attention. In the middle of his tail was a scar that looked like a bite mark. I shuddered and quickly scooped Kakarot’s broken body into my arms. I moved him out of the water and carefully placed him down on the grass so that I could wrap him up in my jacket. Hell the jacket was almost way too big on him, but that’s just what he needed.   
I then scooped him up again and held him to my chest. I couldn’t even feel a hint of energy in him. I began to cry as I clutched him to my chest. I hated myself for this. I couldn’t protect him. I’m so fucking stupid! I should have stopped him from running away from me then none of this would have happened. I sat there and cried for at least ten minutes before finally being able to float into the sky. I spiked my energy so that the others could find us. I stared down at him while we waited and the only reason I was waiting for them was so that we could all take off together. I felt the others getting closer to us when suddenly Kakarot started to cough in my arms. I looked down at him with shock on my face as I felt a tiny hint of his energy come back. He still had a chance. When the others showed up the looked at Kakarot in shock and then looked at me.  
“There’s still time but we have to hurry! His energy is faint, but it’s still there! He can make it if we rush him to the hospital!” I exclaimed. They both stared at me before nodding quickly. The three of us took off toward the nearest hospital as fast as we could. Turles had called Kakarot’s father and told him everything that had happened. Of course he panicked when he was told, but what father wouldn’t panic at something like this. I looked down at Kakarot once again and nuzzled his cheek. Now that he was in my arms once again, I wasn’t going to let anything else happen to him. I knew he’d be broken but I’d just have to stay by his side. Saving him from himself is my job now and I’ll make sure that something like this doesn’t ever happen again. He was already near death in my arms as we flew to the hospital. I didn’t ever want to have this feeling again. You’re mine, Kakarot. Don’t you dare think that you can just leave me alone in this world. No matter what, I’ll always be right here by your side from now until the end of time.


	10. Getting Revenge

~~Bardock’s POV~~  
I left work instantly when I got a phone call from one of Kakarot’s friends. They told me that they were rushing my son to the hospital and then proceeded to tell me everything about what’s been happening to him. I couldn’t believe my ears when I heard all of it. I instantly started beating myself up mentally for not realizing that something was wrong sooner. I demanded for them to tell me where they left Raditz, which is where I was heading. He better still be there to because I’m fucking pissed and I’m going to kick his fucking ass. After that, I’m going to go see my son for a while and then I’m going straight to Toma and telling him everything his son has done to my son!   
I growled to myself as I flew toward the location where Raditz was supposed to be. That fucking bastard better still be there! My son is my life and I can’t believe I couldn’t protect him from something like this! What kind of a father am I!? A terrible one! Now my son was close to death in the hospital and it was all my fault. I flew through the forest and came to a stop in the clearing where the boys said they left Raditz. I scanned the area and found him chained up to a nearby tree. It looked as if someone already beat the shit out of him, but I didn’t care. I was going to do the exact same thing. I walked over to his unconscious body and kicked him hard in the leg, causing him to gasp and snap awake.   
“Bardock…?” He groaned.   
“That’s right kid. Bardock. Let’s just say I know what you did to my son and I’m not happy about it.” I growled and bent down to make eye contact with him.   
“Your kid is a fucking pussy. He couldn’t even fight me off.” Raditz smirked.   
“You shut the fuck up. You’re in no position to take that tone with me, boy. I realize someone’s already beat the shit out of you, but I’m doing the same. I don’t care how badly you’re already broken.” I snarled and pulled my fist back, punching him square in the face. He shrieked loudly as his head smacked back against the tree.   
“You could…at least give me a fair chance to fight back.” He couched as he glared at me with blood pouring down his nose. I chuckled and broke the chains with ease, allowing him to stand himself up.   
“Fine. We’ll fight like men. One on one and if you even think about running, just know this. I know where you live.” I smirked and got in my fighting stance.   
“I don’t care about that. Your son was a good fuck toy and let’s just say, I don’t plan on letting him go that easily.” Raditz chuckled and also got in his fighting stance.   
“You’ll never see him again. I’ll make sure of that!” I roared as I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. He laughed again and slammed his fist right into my face. I growled and jumped up, shoving my foot into his stomach hard enough to make him cough up blood. He quickly rolled away from me and got to his feet again.   
“And just how do you plan on keeping me from him? After all, you and my father hit it off so well. I thought you liked him and now here you are beating up his own son.” Raditz taunted and I just shook my head.   
“I do really like your father, and I’m pretty damn sure he’ll understand why I’m kicking your ass. Especially after he finds out what you did to my son. You’ll be lucky if I leave you alive.” I grinned and jumped at him again. He dodged out of the way and kicked me in my back. I growled and caught myself before I hit the ground, then I quickly turned, kicking him in the side with my leg. He growled and grabbed my ankle, tossing me into a nearby tree. I hit it pretty hard, but quickly jumped right back up and started throwing punches at him as fast as I could. He just barely had time to dodge my punches before another one came flying at him. He tried to throw a kick at me, but I caught his leg and twisted it until I heard the bone snap. Raditz let out a sharp scream but I quickly silenced him by punching him in the temple. I dropped him to the ground and leaned over him, grabbing a fist full of his hair and jerking his head back so that I could whisper in his ear.   
“If you ever come near my son again, I’ll cut your dick off and blast it to ashes right in front of you. Do not fucking test me. Understand boy?” I snarled. I felt him shaking in my grasp which made me grin wickedly. I released his hair and stepped over him. I started to walk away when he managed to stutter something.   
“Y-you know…d-doing this to me…probably j-just killed your relationship…w-with my father…” He stuttered and I just sighed.   
“I really liked your father, but protecting my son comes first. I’d rather be alone my whole life then allow you to get away unbroken. I know your father will probably hate me now because I did this to you, but I’ll find someone else. Someone who won’t hurt me or my son. Until then, I’ll stay alone because I’ll always have my kid by my side.” I said softy. I then took off into the air, leaving Raditz there to suffer in pain.   
I began to head straight for the hospital to check on my son. I know Toma’s probably going to hate my guts for doing this to Raditz, but I’m almost positive that he would have done the exact same thing if the tables were turned. The actions I took…couldn’t have been avoided. I know the boys already beat the shit out of Raditz and I just made it all worse, but he’s lucky none of us killed him. I began to fly faster, trying to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. I needed to see Kakarot. I needed to know how bad a shape he was in. Damn it these medical bills are going to cost me a fortune. As if it wasn’t hard enough already now this. I sighed to myself and tried to remain calm. No matter what, Kakarot and I would make it through this. I wasn’t going to let another soul touch him for as long as I lived, unless of course I approved of them. Hmm…maybe Vegeta… Every time he’s around, Kakarot just seems happier. I can tell he’s really fond of Vegeta, but how does he feel about Kakarot I wonder. I’ll have to talk to him later about it because I was quiet curious about his response. No time for that though! Any kind of talk like that was going to have to wait until Kakarot was fully healed.   
I finally landed in front of the hospital and rushed inside. The lady at the desk told me that Kakarot was in room 200, so I quickly headed there. I was pretty scared to see the condition that my son was in, but I needed to be by his side. I found the room and quietly opened the door and peered inside. I saw Turles and Broly curled up together in a chair, passed out cold and then I turned my attention to the bed. My eyes widened at the sight. I saw my son lying there against the pillows. He had part of his right leg wrapped up in a bandage and his left arm was in a cast. He was even hooked to a breathing machine, which shattered my heart. I could see several cuts and bruises on his bare chest and the non-wrapped up parts of his body and his tail was draped over his waist. Then I turned my attention to the side of the bed, closest to Broly and Turles and I just stared in shock. I saw Vegeta lying there in the bed beside my son. His chin was resting carefully on top of Kakarot’s head and his arms were wrapped lightly around Kakarot’s body. I honestly can’t believe that wasn’t the first thing I noticed. Vegeta was also asleep and I could see tear stains on his cheeks. I came into the room the rest of the way and quietly sat down in the free chair. I couldn’t believe that my son was in this condition, but I’m really relieved that he’s alive and honestly, it’s all thanks to Vegeta and the others going after him. I smiled to myself as my eyes slowly grew heavy. Kakarot…I’m sorry all this happened to you…and I’m sorry that I wasn’t a very good father. I couldn’t protect you from this and I hate myself for it…I just hope that you’ll forgive me when you wake up…


	11. Regret

~~Goku’s POV~~  
I groaned as I slowly began to wake up from my incident with the waterfall. I cracked my eyes open slowly, only to find myself blinded by bright lights. I groaned again and tried to roll away from the light, but found that something was holding me pretty firmly in place. I turned my head to get a view of who was hanging on to me and blushed instantly. It was Vegeta. His eyes were closed and I could hear him snoring softly. The last time I saw his face, he looked really pissed off at me. I began to wonder if he was still mad at me for not opening up to him whenever he confronted me. I decided to ask him.   
“G-Geta…?” I asked softly with slight fear filling my voice. He groaned a bit and slowly opened his eyes, only to see me staring back at him. He gasped quietly and slowly sat up, carefully removing his arms from my body.   
“K-Kakarot…?” He asked. He sounded as if he didn’t believe that I was talking to him so I just nodded and gave him a slight smile.   
“Hey there…” I whispered.   
“Y-you’re alive…I…I’m so relieved…!” He exclaimed as he threw his arms around me once again. I laughed softly and hugged him back, only to gasp in pain. The pain shot through my left arm and I quickly fell back to the pillows. Vegeta looked down at me with concerned eyes and then just sighed. “Your left arm is broken and you had to get stitches in your right leg. Those were your only major injuries. You’ve got a few scrapes and bruises as well, but those are almost gone. You’ve been out for about two days now.” He explained.   
“Two days!?” I shrieked and Vegeta nodded.   
“The doctors say it’s a miracle that you’re still alive. With how small you are, that fall should have killed you, even though you’re a Saiyan.” He said gently as he placed a hand on my cheek.   
“What happened to…him…?” I asked, not wanting to say Raditz’s name.  
“Turles and Broly beat the shit out of him while I chased you down the river and then I guess later on, your father found him and did the exact same thing. The boy is lucky that he was left alive.” He frowned a bit and looked away from me.   
“What’s wrong, Vegeta?” I asked curiously.   
“I just…hate that I couldn’t keep you safe…and your dad feels the same way. He’s pretty beaten up about the whole thing. He says he regrets not noticing something wrong sooner, just like I regret not keeping a closer eye on you.” He said sadly.   
“W-where is my dad? And where are Broly and Turles?” I asked, looking around at the empty room.   
“They’re all down in the cafeteria. They should be back soon though. Kakarot…I’m just so relieved that you didn’t leave us. I would have been heartbroken…” He whispered as tears filled his eyes.  
“Oh Geta…please don’t cry… I’m sorry I didn’t come to you guys sooner… He…he kept threating my life…and I was afraid that he’d hurt you guys…so I just stayed quiet…” I admitted as I turned my eyes to my hands.   
“Kakarot.” He placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head back up so that I was looking him in the eyes. “Don’t ever be afraid to come to me. I swear I’ll do everything in my power to protect you. Also, never be afraid to go to your father either. He needs to know things like this so that he can take action right away. He cares about you very much…and so do I…” He smiled sadly as he touched our foreheads together.  
“V-Vegeta…you care about me…?” I asked softly.  
“Of course I do. What would make you think that I wouldn’t care about you?” He asked, sounding shocked.   
“Well…I’m not…innocent anymore…” I replied as my voice started to crack.   
“Kakarot. Innocent or not, I still care about you more than anything. I’m just happy that you’re still breathing. It pisses me off that Raditz forced you to give him your innocence, but you only felt pain when he took it from you. Someday, whenever you’re ready, I’ll show you what true pleasure feels like.” He sounded so determined with that last line. I blushed a really dark red and giggled softly. Vegeta then started to lean closer to me, his lips getting closer to my own. Just when they were about to touch, the door flew open and my father came rushing in. Vegeta quickly pulled away from me and turned away, trying to hide a blush of his own.   
“Kakarot! You’re awake!” My father exclaimed as he rushed over and hugged me tightly yet carefully.   
“Hey daddy.” I smiled and returned his hug to the best of my abilities. He then pulled away and took my face carefully in his hands.   
“You had me worried sick…I thought I was going to lose you just like I lost your mother…you have no idea how relieved I am to see you awake…” My father’s voice was full of panic and relief. His words were coming out so fast that I could barely understand him.  
“I’m sorry I scared you daddy…I didn’t mean too…” I said sadly and he just sighed.  
“Oh Kakarot. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself. You’re my son and I let all this awful stuff happen to you. I deeply regret leaving you home alone with Raditz that night. It was fucking stupid. I didn’t think anything like this would happen, but I was fucking wrong. I’m such a terrible father! If it wasn’t for Vegeta and the others, you’d probably be dead!” My father was in tears by now and it ended up making me cry too. I reached up with my good arm and carefully wiped his tears away before hooking my arm around his neck.  
“Daddy…please know that I don’t blame you… It’s my fault. I should have just told you right after I happened but he threatened me. I didn’t tell anyone…I kept it all bottled up inside of me…and then I ended up starting to cute myself…and then the other day, I just finally lost it when Raditz took me into the woods. My only goal was to get away from me…I didn’t even care if I died…I know that’s selfish of me…because then you would have been alone…but daddy…I just wanted to die and forget everything that had happened to me! I really regret not telling you all of this…. I’ve caused you so much pain…and I’ve caused Vegeta a lot of pain too…I’m such a despicable person…” I sniffled and dropped my hand from my dad’s face before covering my own face. I started bawling like crazy, even when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, I still cried and I couldn’t stop.   
“You’re not despicable…you were just scared. That’s all. Don’t worry son, you’re going to get through this…and the four of us are going to help you.” My father whispered. I sniffled and looked up, only to see Broly and Turles standing behind my dad. I gave a sad smile and quickly wiped my eyes. It seemed we all had a deep regret for many different things that have happened recently, but we just have to get through them together. I get the feeling that with my dad and my friends by my side, it won’t take me long to recover even though I’ll probably still be haunted by these events for a while. I settled back against my pillows and sighed tiredly. My father took a seat on the edge of my bed and Vegeta laid back down beside me again. I snuggled against his chest and clung to his shirt tightly. I started to fall asleep when Vegeta’s words echoed in my mind, ‘Someday, whenever you’re ready, I’ll show you what true pleasure feels like.’ I blushed as those words played over and over in my mind. I couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have sex with Vegeta…it probably feels amazing…but I decided to push those thoughts out of my mind and get some sleep. I was almost positive that I’d get my answer soon enough.


	12. First Heat

((Hey! Warning! This chapter has descriptive yaoi! You've been warned!))

~~Goku’s POV, Two Weeks Later~~  
It’s been two weeks since my incident with the water fall and nearly dying and I was almost completely healed. I was finally able to get up and walk around the other day after not being allowed out of bed unless it was for a bath or a shower for what seemed like forever. The whole time I was healing, Vegeta never left my side unless he had to go to school. He made sure to bring me my homework that way I wouldn’t fall behind in any of my classes, which was a relief on my part.   
Today is Friday and it’s my last day of staying home. Monday I’d be starting school again and to be honest, I was pretty happy to go back. Staying at home for so long was getting pretty annoying, especially with my father constantly watching me every second of every day, except for when I was in the bathroom. I decided that today I was going to go spend some time at Vegeta’s house to get me away from my father. When I told my dad about my plans, he argued with me at first, but I finally won after I explained how much I trusted Vegeta. He clearly trusted Vegeta too, but he still didn’t like the idea of me being gone for an entire night and most of the next day.   
I sighed quietly to myself as I packed an overnight bag before Vegeta came over to pick me up. The gash that was on my leg had finally scarred over and the bite mark that was on my tail was almost completely healed. It was still a bit sensitive to touch, but other than that, it was pretty much healed. I heard footsteps come into my room and I turned my head, only to see my father standing in my doorway with a worried facial expression. I smiled a bit and turned toward him.   
“Daddy, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Vegeta isn’t going to hurt me. I promise.” I said softly.   
“I know he isn’t son…I just worry about you…” He said sadly as he walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I returned his hug and nuzzled against his chest.  
“I know you’re worried. I promise that I’ll call you right away if anything happens.” I smiled and he just chuckled softly.   
“You know I’ll be there in an instant to get you. You’re all I have left and I don’t want to lose you. I almost lost you once and I don’t want that to happen again.” He sighed and stroked my hair gently.   
“Dad…have you told Toma yet…?” I asked cautiously.   
“I figured…that was something I could do tonight since you won’t be home. I’m kind of worried about how he’ll react when I tell him about what Raditz did to you…” My father replied, shuddering slightly.   
“Oh daddy… I know you really liked this guy too…but if things don’t work out, I could introduce you to Broly’s dad, or even Turles’s. They’re both really nice, but we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. I want you to be happy too, so…if you want…” I trailed off as my father placed a hand on my cheek.   
“We can worry about that later, Kaka.” A knock suddenly came at the front door and my father released me from his embrace. “Right now, it seems that there’s a young man at the door who is eager to see you.” He smiled and then left to go answer the door. I quickly finished packing my bag and made sure to grab my phone and its charger before rushing down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I saw Vegeta standing there with a small smile on his face. I returned his smile and rushed over to him, throwing my arms around his neck. He chuckled softly and returned my hug, placing his chin on top of my head. We quickly pulled apart when I heard my father clear his throat. I blushed darkly and placed a hand behind my head.   
“Don’t worry, sir. I promise I’ll take good care of Kakarot.” Vegeta said, bowing slightly.   
“You better. And make sure he remembers to take his medicine, understand?” My dad asked, slightly glaring.   
“Of course. He’ll take it with dinner just like he’s supposed too.” Vegeta replied with a small smile. My father nodded and then shooed us away. I giggled and took Vegeta’s hand and together, the two of us headed to his house. I began to feel slightly warm for some reason, but I shrugged it off, it was probably nothing.   
~~Later, at Vegeta’s House~~  
We had just finished dinner and I was helping Vegeta clean up the kitchen while his father had gone upstairs to get ready for work. I was still feeling pretty hot, but I just ignored it, thinking that it would go away soon enough. After we finished cleaning up the kitchen, Vegeta led me to the living room and we sat down on the couch. I noticed that Vegeta was getting extra close tonight, but I didn’t let it bother me. I liked him being close to me because it made me feel safer. His father came back down stairs and patted Vegeta on the head before making his exit. Once we were finally alone, Vegeta smiled a bit and nuzzled against my cheek. This hot feeling was getting worse by the minute and before I knew it I was starting to pant and sweat. I looked over at Vegeta and noticed that he was giving me a lustful look.   
“V-Vegeta…is it hot in here…?” I asked, still panting.   
“No Kakarot. I do think we picked a bad day to do this though. You’re starting to go into heat and the scent is driving me crazy…” Vegeta whispered softly.   
“W-what…!?” I asked, sounding shocked.   
“Heat is when your body begins to crave sex and if you don’t do something about it, you’ll get pretty sick. Once you do have sex, your symptoms should go away though and you’ll be back to normal.” Vegeta explained. I trembled slightly and then gripped onto his shirt. This feeling I was getting…I wanted Vegeta badly…but…would it be a good idea? I heard Vegeta chuckle softly and then he placed his hands over my own.   
“V-Vegeta…” I whimpered.   
“Kakarot…I really do want to help you…but I don’t know if your body is ready for that kind of intimacy yet…” He said softly.   
“Please…I just want this to stop…and…I want you to stay true to your word…” I whispered, blushing darkly.  
“Oh? You mean what I said to you in the hospital right? About showing you what true pleasure feels like?” He asked, grinning a bit. I blushed darker and then nodded. I heard Vegeta sigh again and before I knew it, he lifted me into his arms and rushed me to his bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind us. He placed me on the bed gently and began undressing himself. I watched as he slowly removed his shirt, revealing his perfectly toned chest. The sight of him was enough to instantly make me go hard, and that was just from his shirt being removed. He then removed his pants and his boxers, revealing his fully erected cock, which made my face go extremely red. I’m not going to lie…it was definitely bigger than Raditz’s… Vegeta noticed me blushed and smiled as he moved toward me and began to undress me. I didn’t argue with him or anything, instead I started to help him get my clothes of until we were both fully naked.   
He carefully pushed me onto my back and pressed his lips to my neck, causing me to shudder softy. I groaned as one of his hands began to trace over my chest and make its way down my stomach, all the way until he reached my cock. I gasped as he wrapped his fingers around it and began stroking it slowly while he was still kissing and sucking on my neck. I moaned softly and tangled my fingers into his hair. He moved from my neck and gently pressed his lips to mine. I eagerly kissed back, our lips moving in sync. I was already feeling more pleasure than I ever felt with Raditz. Vegeta was moving nice and slow, while making sure to keep up the pleasure. After we finally broke apart from the kiss, Vegeta held his fingers up to my mouth and I looked at him in confusion.   
“Suck on these. Something tells me you’ve never been prepared before so I’m going to prepare you. It will hurt less if I do so.” Vegeta explained and I just nodded, taking his fingers in my mouth and sucking on them, making sure to soak them. He then pulled his fingers out of my mouth and pressed one to my entrance. I gasped softly as he slowly inserted the finger. I whimpered as he started thrusting his finger in and out, but slowly the pain faded. He pushed in another finger and kept up the same motion, trying to stretch me out. I moaned softly, clutching the sheets tightly in my hands. When he added a third finger, I squealed slightly, but he began to use his other hand to rub my thigh to calm my down. Once he was sure that I was ready, he pulled his fingers out and then positioned himself at my entrance. He looked down at me and lightly pecked my lips. “Once we start, we can’t go back Kakarot. Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked.   
“I…I’m sure…I just…I need this Geta…p-please…” I whimpered. Vegeta smiled at me and slowly thrusted his cock inside of my entrance. I screeched a bit as he pushed himself all the way inside before pausing and giving me time to adjust to his size. He was definitely way bigger than Raditz and it took some time for me to adjust to it, but I was finally able to and then I nodded at him, telling him that it was okay to move. He nodded back and pulled himself almost all the way out before thrusting back inside me. I let out a loud scream as he began thrusting in and out slowly, trying not to hurt me, but my scent was making it difficult for him. I moaned with each thrust and wrapped my legs around his waist while coiling our tails together.   
“G-Geta…H-harder…please!” I screamed and he obeyed as he began to thrust his hips harder, making me into a moaning mess. I suddenly felt him hit a spot that sent pure pleasure coursing through my body. I let out a startled cry and he chuckled softly.   
“Looks like I found it…” He grinned as he hit that spot again, causing me to screech.   
“F-found what…?” I asked softly.   
“Your prostate. It’s a special spot and if it’s hit while having sex, it sends nothing but pleasure through your body.” He explained as he pulled out and slammed back into me, hitting that spot once again. Another loud scream escaped my throat as I reached up and dug my nail into his back. He adjusted himself so that he would hit that special spot with each thrust. Every time it was hit, I began seeing stars and my moans got as loud as I thought they possibly could. I clawed at his back, drawing blood but he didn’t seem to care. He just kept ramming into me and I could feel myself getting close to my end.   
“G-Geta…! I-I’m close…!” I moaned.   
“M-me too, Kaka…come on baby, come for me.” He whispered as he picked up his speed. He thrusted into me about three more times before I screamed and came all over our stomachs. My entrance tightened around his cock, causing him to moan loudly. With about six more thrusts from Vegeta, he finally came inside me, filling me up so much that some spilt out of me. I had the sudden urge to bite something and I ended up clamping my teeth down on Vegeta, right between his neck and shoulder. He gasped loudly and did the same to me. We both bit hard enough to draw blood and we continued to bite until the marks were dry of blood. He collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing hard.   
“T-that was…amazing…just like…I thought it’d be…” I panted. I heard Vegeta chuckle as he pulled out of me and rolled over to lay beside me.   
“I’m really glad you enjoyed it, Kaka.” He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around me while I curled up against his chest. Our tails were still coiled together, which made me smile. I couldn’t believe that I had just had sex with Vegeta. It was the best thing in the world. I nuzzled against him and yawned.   
“Vegeta…I’m sorry about biting you by the way…” I whispered softly. Vegeta suddenly bolted up to a sitting position, his eyes wide.   
“Oh fuck…we did bite each other…didn’t we…?” He asked, his voice sounding a bit worried.   
“Y-yeah…why? Is that bad…?” I asked as I slowly sat up.   
“Kakarot…if we bit each other…then that means that we marked each other and we’re now bonded just like Turles and Broly…that makes us mates…Your father is going to kill me…and I haven’t told my father that I’m gay…Damn it…this isn’t going to be good…” Vegeta whispered, clutching his hair with his hands.   
“D-does that mean…you didn’t want to be my mate…?” I asked sadly.  
“No! Not at all. Kakarot, I’m crazy in love with you and nothing would make me happier than being your mate! It’s just that…it all happened so fast…and I should have known better than to do it…you aren’t even fully recovered…” Vegeta sounded like he was having a panic attack, so I just gently placed a hand on his arm, causing him to look at me.   
“Vegeta…I love you too…and to be honest, I’m glad you marked me as yours…and thank god…Raditz…didn’t. I love you too, Vegeta and I want to be with you… We’ll deal with our fathers later…but for now let’s just get some sleep. Okay…?” I said softly and Vegeta just nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back down onto the bed, holding me tightly. I did wonder how I was going to tell my father about this and how his father was going to react, but there’s nothing we can do about it now. What’s done is done. Vegeta is mine and I am his and I don’t want it any other way. I just hope my father accepts it. I closed my eyes and placed my head on Vegeta’s chest. Speaking of my father…I wonder how his meeting with Toma is going…I hope it’s going well…


	13. Attacked

~~Bardock’s POV~~   
I was sitting on the couch waiting for Toma to arrive. I wasn’t sure how I was going to tell him about what Raditz had done to my son…but I had to figure it out fast… The sad part is that I really like Toma…but I can’t be with him after what Raditz did to my son… I just hope he understands and doesn’t flip out. I heard a knock come at the door which meant that it was time. I sighed quietly and got up, making my way over to the door. When I opened it, I saw Toma on the other side. His hair was down for once, which was odd, but I didn’t complain. Even though I was breaking it off with him, I still find him attractive. He smiled at me and made his way inside. Once I shut the door, he grabbed my waist and spun me around kissing me gently. I kissed him back for a minute before pulling away and bringing him over to the couch. We sat down together and he once again slipped an arm around my waist.   
“Look…Toma I asked you to come over for a reason….” I started to say.   
“What reason is that, Bard? Have you finally decided to take me up on my offer and become my mate?” He asked with a slight smirk.   
“No…Actually I’ve decided not to become your mate… In fact…I’m actually wanting to break it off with you because of some recent events…” I said softly.  
“What the hell do you mean?” He growled, grasping onto my arm tightly.   
“I…I want to break up with you… Y-your son…he hurt my son…really badly…” I stuttered as I tried to pull out of his grasp.   
“What the hell are you talking about!? Raditz wouldn’t hurt anyone!” Toma snarled as he tightened his grip on my arm.  
“H-he did! I…I have witnesses and everything! Your son raped my son!” I exclaimed.   
“You’re lying! I bet your son asked for it! And now you’re trying to cover up the fact that your son’s a whore! I should teach you a lesson, Bardock! You WILL become my mate, whether you like it or not! And it’s happening tonight!” He snarled as he yanked me up off the couch. I gasped loudly and tried like hell to break away from him, but I couldn’t.  
“Let go of me, Toma!” I panicked.   
“Seems you’re just as weak as your son. If in fact what you say is true then why didn’t your son try harder to prevent it from happening? I know Raditz is bigger than him, but that boy of yours is a Saiyan just like us. He should have been able to stop it.” He smirked as he pulled me closer to him.  
“E-ever since I lost his mother…I haven’t been able to train him! I’ve been too depressed! He doesn’t need to know how to fight! He just needs to be protected!” I gasped.   
“How can he be protected? He can’t even defend himself! That’s pathetic! Just like you are! Now quit struggling and let this happen! You’re going to become my mate and we are going to be happy together!” He roared as he slipped his free hand down my pants to play with my crotch. I squealed lightly and tried to jerk away from him, but he had an iron grasp on my arm. Panic ran through my body. I knew that if I didn’t get away from him, I’d be mated to him by force and then my life along with Kakarot’s would be a living hell. I suddenly felt Toma’s lips on my neck and it sent chills down my spine. I had to act fast before he clamped his teeth down on my neck. I closed my eyes tightly and mustered up all my strength to raise my leg and kick him as hard as I could right in the dick. He screamed in pain and released my arm as he fell to his knees, holding himself. That was my chance. I quickly jumped over the back of the couch and bolted out the front door, not bothering to put shoes on.   
My bare feet smacked against the pavement as I ran down the sidewalk. I didn’t even bother looking back. I just knew I had to get away from Toma before I was stuck with him as a mate. I heard a voice yelling from behind me, which only forced me to push myself further. I haven’t ran in so long. I really need to get back in shape. It was already getting hard to breath and my leg muscles were screaming in agony, but I knew what would happen if I stopped. He’d have me and I am not letting that happen. Fuck if I’m ever going to mate with anyone again, I’m choosing the person. I quickly turned left down forest path and continued to run. It didn’t help that it was dark outside and I couldn’t see too well. That proved itself when I found myself tripping over a huge rock I somehow didn’t see. I gasped loudly and landed face first in the dirt with an intense pain shooting through my ankle. I groaned in pain and rolled myself over so that I was on my back. I tried to get up to keep going but the pain in my ankle put me right back on the ground. Damn it…I’m so screwed…   
“There you are!” His voice called. I gasped loudly and found myself being yanked off the ground. I hit his chest fairly hard and began to shake.   
“L-leave me alone! I don’t want to mate with you, Toma! I want to break it off with you!” I screamed as I tried to push away from him.   
“You’re not getting a choice in this matter!” He growled, keeping a tight hold on me. I felt him move one hand to my shirt and then I felt him tear it off my body like it was nothing. I gasped loudly and tried to kick him again but he quickly wrapped his tail around my leg, holding it in place. Panic began to take over my body once again and I slowly became paralyzed with fear. This was really going to happen…and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt his lips on my neck again but right before he was able to bite down, his body was suddenly pulled away from me and I once again found myself on the ground. I wasn’t entirely sure what had happened. All I could hear were two voices yelling and cussing at each other, almost as if they were fighting. I tried to stay conscious to see who it was that had saved me from Toma, but I couldn’t keep my eyes open. The last thing I heard was the sound of someone screaming loudly and then I remembered being lifted up into someone’s arms before everything went black.


	14. Tora

((A/N: Yes I know Tora and Toma are technecally the same person but in this story, they're gonna be two different people! :D Enjoy the chapter!))

~~Bardock’s POV Cont.~~  
I groaned quietly and slowly opened my eyes, only to find that I was in an unfamiliar house. Panic instantly took over my body as I tried to quickly sit up from the bed I was lying on. A hand was suddenly on my shoulder, pushing me back down onto the bed. I shrieked loudly and tried to fight against the grip of this person, but I couldn’t. I struggled for maybe five minutes before I finally gave up and tears began to pour down my cheeks. I hardly ever cried, but this situation…I just couldn’t hold the tears back. I also began to tremble as I felt the hand move from my shoulder. I closed my eyes tightly, just waiting for it to happen already, but instead of getting raped, I felt a hand touch my cheek lightly, wiping the tears away. My eyes flew open and I found myself staring into a pair of concerned eyes. They were a beautiful onyx color that sent a bit of relief through my body.   
“W-who are you…?” I asked softly.   
“My name’s Tora…I saved you from that bastard, Toma…” He replied gently.   
“You know him then…?” I asked.   
“We used to go out a long time ago. Back when our sons were just toddlers.” He answered as he helped me get into a sitting position.   
“You have a son too…?” I tilted my head a bit.   
“Yes, his name is Turles, but he’s not home right now. He’s at his boyfriend’s house. I was out for a walk when I heard you screaming so I thought that I should check it out and it’s a good thing I did.” He explained and I just nodded, looking down at my hands.  
“I…can’t thank you enough for doing that… His kid did some pretty terrible things to my son…and if he had made me his mate…Poor Kakarot would have been broken…” I sighed softly.  
“Wait…Kakarot? Hey, I’ve heard his name before… From my boy!” Tora exclaimed, causing me to snap my head back up and look at him. This was the first good glace I got at Tora and it nearly took my breath away. He was pretty damn hot. His skin was a bit darker than my own, his beautiful eyes, and hair that spiked out in all directions, not to mention the fact that he had an amazing upper body. I only knew that because he happened to be shirtless, which made me blush a bit.   
“Turles…Oh yeah! I’ve met your son and his mate! They’re both fine young men. Kakarot is pretty fond of them…but he’s even more fond of Vegeta…his other friend.” I explained.  
“I haven’t met your son yet, but Turles tells me that he’s a great kid. He told me what happened with Raditz…I’m very sorry that happened to your son…” He said softly  
“Oh…it’s alright… I just wish I could have protected him from it all… I shouldn’t have left them alone together that night…” I whispered.   
“Hey, it’s in the past now. He’s doing alright now I’ve been told.” He stated as he nudged me gently.   
“Yeah…he’s with Vegeta tonight. I’m glad he wasn’t home to see that.” I said with relief.   
“I’d imagine so. Toma isn’t exactly the nicest person in the world. You’d be best to avoid him as much as possible.” He said softly.  
“I’m afraid that…Kakarot and I might have to move… He just got settled too and he’s got so many wonderful friends…I’d hate to take him away from it all. He’s always been such a shy kid but when he’s with the other three, he just opens up…and I don’t want to take that from him…” I started to cry again at the thought of taking Kakarot away from his friends, but I didn’t know what else to do. I had to protect him from Toma and Raditz… I covered my face with my hands and just cried. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms slip around my waist and then I felt myself being pulling into someone’s chest, but I didn’t care. I just cried against the bare chest as a hand made its way to my hair and began to stroke it slowly. After a while, I finally calmed down and glanced up, only to see Tora staring at me with that same concerned look I woke up too.   
“You know…You don’t have to move away…you could always move in with someone.” He said softly.   
“But who…? I don’t exactly know anyone in this town…” I sniffled.   
“I’ve got a suggestion for you then. It’s a long shot but still a suggestion.” He stated.  
“What is it…?” I asked cautiously. He suddenly grasped my chin and leaned down close to me, touching our foreheads together. I gasped softly and began to tremble again, until he started rubbing my back with his other hand.   
“Move in with me and Turles.” He whispered. I gasped a bit and just stared at him with a shocked expression. I didn’t know how to answer him. I had only just met the man and he’s already asking me to move in with him and to bring my son… I know our kids are friends but I wasn’t sure about living with them… Then again…if I go back to my house with Kakarot then Toma will just attack us again… I had to be cautious about this decision… I stared at him with a worried expression…would he hurt me or my son? There are just so many questions I have...but I need to make the decision now. I closed my eyes tightly and sighed a bit.  
“I…”


	15. Decisions

~~Bardock’s POV Cont. ~~  
“I need to call Kakarot first…before I give you my final answer… I really do appreciate your offer, but I do need to consult with my son and make sure he’d be okay with that as well… I hope you understand…” I said softly.  
“Of course I understand, Bardock. His decision matters too, so please, take your time. All I ask is that you stay here…and make sure your son stays where he’s at as well.” He replied, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.   
“I will…I’ll go get him once all of this is sorted out. Also um…Tora…could I use your phone…? I left mine at home when I took off running…” I said sheepishly.   
“Yeah you can. Here.” He replied with a smile as he handed me his phone. I thanked him and then watched as he left the room to give me some privacy for when I called Kakarot. I only just met this man and he’s already such a gentleman towards me. He also seems nice enough to bring Kakarot around him and besides, my son and his son are friends so that makes it even better. I quickly shook my head and dialed my son’s phone number. I knew it was late but this had to be discussed right away, even if it meant waking him up. The phone rang about four times before someone answered it. I heard a familiar sleepy voice on the other end of the phone.   
“Hello…?” The voice yawned.   
“Hey Kaka…I’m sorry I woke you up, but this is very important…” I said softly.   
“Okay…what is it daddy…?” He asked sleepily.   
“Listen to me carefully… Toma tried to attack me and also tried to force me to become his mate…I’m currently at your friend Turles’s house with his father Tora…he kind of saved my ass… You cannot go back home, son. I want you to stay there with Vegeta until everything gets sorted out. I’ll come get you when it’s safe…” I explained carefully.   
“D-does this mean we have to move again…?” He asked as his voice started to crack.   
“Well…that’s the decision we have to make next… We either have to move…or Tora has invited us to stay with him…” I replied cautiously.   
“Daddy…I don’t want to move away from Vegeta…I want to stay close to him…so I’d rather stay with Mr. Tora and Turles…please!” He nearly shouted.   
“Alright, we’ll stay with them then. I’ll come get you as soon as I get everything I can over to Tora’s…until then…do not leave Vegeta’s side…Do you understand?” I asked sternly.  
“Yes daddy…I understand but…there’s something you and I need to talk about whenever you come and get me…” He said cautiously.   
“What is it? Is everything alright? Did something happen?” I asked, becoming really worried.  
“I’ll explain everything when I see you in a few days I promise.” He replied reassuringly.   
“Very well son. I’ll see you in a few days. I’m sorry I woke you up this late. I just didn’t want you going hope at the risk of Toma possibly being there. Good night.” I said softly.  
“Night daddy!” He replied happily. Once we hung up, I slowly got myself off the bed and made my way out of the bedroom to look for Tora. When I got into the hallway, I turned toward a spiral wooden stair case with a beautiful brown hand rail. I smiled a bit and made my way down the stairs and into the living room. His living room was beautiful. There was a lovely black loveseat and two matching recliners, the floors were all wooden, a large glass coffee table that had zero finger prints on it and an amazing flat screen TV that hung above a magnificent fireplace. I stared at everything with wide eyes as I slowly made my way around the living room. I stopped by the loveseat and slowly lowered myself down on it. I sighed at how comfortable it was and I continued to look around the room. I was so spaced out I didn’t even hear anyone come up from behind me until there was a hand on my shoulder. I gasped a bit and turned my head, sighing with relief to see that it was only Tora.   
“You like it?” He asked with a smile.  
“It’s beautiful, Tora and so relaxing. Your home really is lovely.” I replied.  
“So, what did Kakarot say?” He asked, tilting his head a bit.   
“He said that he’d love to stay here, if of course that’s still okay with you.” I answered softly.   
“Of course it’s still okay, Bardock. I’d love to have you two stay here. I’m sure Turles will be thrilled as well. Now why don’t we get some sleep and tomorrow I’ll help you get all of your things from your house. How does that sound?” He asked, smiling softly.   
“I think that’s a great idea.” I agreed as he gently grasped my hand and pulled me up off the couch. As we made our way upstairs we talked a bit more until we parted ways into separate rooms. Once I got into the one I was staying in, I crawled onto the bed and placed my head on the pillow. So many strange events have happened in such a short amount of time. Tora has been so helpful and he only just met me. I wonder if us meeting today is a sign of some sort. I think I already like him a lot…but it’s just way too soon. I turned onto my side and shut my eyes. Maybe after the week is over I’ll know if this is meant to be…and honestly, I really hope it is…


	16. Confessing

~~Goku’s POV~~  
When I woke up the next morning, I found that I was alone in Vegeta’s room. I sat up slowly and looked around, wondering where Vegeta could have gone too. I felt bad that my father had called us so late last night…but it was for a good reason and I wanted to tell Vegeta that. I stretched out my arms and went to get up, only to gasp in pain. My lower back and my ass were sore as hell. Then I remembered that Vegeta and I had sex last night. My face instantly heated up. I remembered going into my first heat last night…and I remember Vegeta helping me with it. I also remembered the two of us biting each other’s necks…which meant that we were mates now. I froze at the thought of that. What if Vegeta didn’t really want to be my mate? I know he said that he wanted too, but what if he was just saying that to keep me from getting upset? I whimpered softly and pulled my knees to my chest. I also remembered that Vegeta was worried about what his father would think about us being mates and the fact that Vegeta is gay. He told me that he hadn’t told his father yet because he was afraid of what his father would think of him and I couldn’t blame him.   
I heard the bedroom door open suddenly and I froze. It was probably Vegeta coming to tell me to get out because he really didn’t want to be mates. If he told me that, I’d probably die because I love him more than anything. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder so I decided to look up slowly and when I did, I saw Vegeta standing there beside me, smiling softly. I couldn’t help but return his smile as he moved his hand from my shoulder to my cheek, causing me to purr softly. He chuckled softly and slowly sat down beside me on the bed, pulling me to his chest.   
“Good morning, Kaka.” He said softly.   
“Morning, Geta…” I yawned.   
“What was that phone call about last night?” He asked.  
“Oh that was my father. He nearly got raped by Toma and he had to call and tell me to stay with you until he told me otherwise. He’s currently with Tora, Turles’s dad. We’re apparently going to be staying with them for a while.” I explained.   
“Oh wow…I can’t believe that almost happened to your father. I’m glad he’s safe though and don’t worry, Tora is a good man. Your dad will be safe with him. Speaking of fathers, mine should be home soon. Once he gets here I’m going to tell him the truth, about me being gay and about you being my mate. I hope he’ll understand and even if he doesn’t, nothing will change between us. I’ll still be with you no matter what.” Vegeta said, sounding very determined. I looked over at him with confusion in my eyes.  
“You mean…you do still want to be my mate…?” I asked softly and he looked at me with a shocked expression.  
“Of course I do, Kaka. I love you very much and I want to be with you forever.” He replied as he hugged me tightly. I sighed with relief and hugged him back, burying my face in his chest. Relief washed over my body when he told me that he really wanted to be my mate. I don’t know why I even doubted it, but something deep inside me was telling me not to believe it no matter how badly I wanted too.   
About an hour later, Vegeta and I heard the front door open and close again which meant that his father must be home. He and I ended up cuddling on the bed while we were waiting for him and now the time has come to finally tell Vegeta’s father about us. I really hope he understands and doesn’t end up hating Vegeta or something like that. I looked up at Vegeta, who had a worried expression on his face. I sighed as the two of us got up off the bed and made our way for the door. Before we reached it, I grabbed Vegeta’s hand and squeezed it softly. He glanced back at me and smiled before leaning down to kiss my forehead. After he pulled away he took my hand and led me out of the room. We headed down the stairs together and went into the kitchen where we found his father sitting in a chair, drinking coffee. I heard Vegeta take a deep breath before giving my hand a slight squeeze and heading over to his father.   
~~Vegeta’s POV~~  
I held my breath as I walked over to my father while Kakarot stayed behind me. The two of us sat down at the table and my father glanced up at us, giving us a questioning look. I stared down at the table, trying to gather up the courage to tell him that I’m gay and that Kakarot is my mate. I just had to come out and say it, and if he doesn’t like it then that’s too bad. I love Kakarot with all my heart and no one is going to separate us. I simply will not allow it. I took in a deep breath and was about to say something when I heard my father clear his throat. I looked up quickly and saw him just staring at us. His stare sent chills down my spine. It wasn’t that my father was mean or anything but he could be very intimidating. That’s where I got my intimidating skills from.   
“Is there something you want to talk about, son? You’re acting rather odd.” My father stated. I took in another breath and then felt something squeeze my hand gently. I glanced over to see my adorable boyfriend staring at me and giving me an encouraging smile. I smiled back at him and turned my attention back to my father.  
“Yes sir. There is something I’d like to talk about. I’m not sure how you’re going to feel about this and honestly I don’t care if you like it or not because it isn’t going to change. Father, first off I’m gay. I’ve been this way for as long as I can remember. I tried to like girls but I just can’t. They aren’t attractive to me. Also, now that I’ve told you I’m gay. Kakarot here is my boyfriend and I adore the shit out of him. I love him with all my heart and nothing is going to come between us. Lastly, Kakarot isn’t just my boyfriend. We’re mates. I marked him and he marked me. So there you have it. I’m gay and in a relationship with this handsome boy sitting right beside me.” I let out a breath after I finished talking and for a while the three of us just sat there in silence. I began to tremble slightly but managed to calm down when I felt Kakarot rubbing his thumb across the top of my hand. My father suddenly stood up and walked over to me. I froze up, thinking that he was going to slap me or something but instead he smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I gave him a questioning look and he just shook his head at me.   
“Son, I already knew you were gay. I’m your father and I know these things and honestly it doesn’t bother me one bit that you’re gay. Your boyfriend is completely adorable and I hope the two of you will be very happy together. I do wish you would have waited a little longer to become mates, but hey I don’t care just so long as you’re happy and actually, I have a little confession of my own and you may find it a bit shocking.” My father said with a smile on his face. I looked at him curiously and tilted my head a bit.  
“What is it father?” I asked.  
“I’m actually gay too. I’ve been secretly seeing Broly’s father for about three years now and he and I are considering becoming mates very soon. I wanted to wait a little longer to tell you but since you’ve confessed to me about all this, I may as well confess to you.” He explained and I just gasped while Kakarot let out a slight squeal that was actually pretty adorable.   
“You’re gay!?” I exclaimed. “And you’re going to mate with Broly’s dad!?”  
“That’s right. On the next full moon, Paragus and I will become official mates.” He replied with a smile.   
“Father…that’s fantastic! I’m very happy for you!” I smiled brightly. I released Kakarot’s hand and stood up, hugging my father tightly. He returned my hug and chuckled softly as he ruffled my hair. He then turned to Kakarot and the two of them shook hands and exchanged smiles.   
“Kakarot, I’d like to meet your father some time too. After you and Vegeta tell him about you two being mates of course.” My father said gently.  
“Oh sure Mr. Vegeta! It just…might be awhile though. My daddy is going through some hard times at the moment, but I promise to bring him over as soon as we get everything straightened out!” Kakarot smiled and my father just nodded. I sighed with relief. My father was fine with me being gay and it turns out that he’s gay as well. I’m glad that he told me and I hope that he’s going to be happy. Now that we’ve got my father out of the way…we’ve got to tell Kakarot’s father. I hope that one goes just as well as this one did.


	17. Moving In

~~Bardock’s POV~~   
The next morning I woke up, only to find that I was still at Tora’s house. I sat up slowly and placed a hand on my head, groaning quietly as all the memories from last night came flooding back. I shut my eyes tightly and grasped onto my hair as I tried to hold in a scream. I didn’t want to wake up Tora since I as a guest in his house, but at the same time, I almost couldn’t help it. I was able to snap out of my thoughts when a knock came at the door. I paused for a minute before yelling for the person to come in. Once the door opened, I looked over and saw Tora standing there, wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms. I couldn’t help but stare at his exposed chest. It was a stunning sight; perfectly muscular and toned. I was so lost in staring at him that he ended up having to clear his throat to get my attention. I shook my head and blushed a little as I looked up to meet his beautiful black eyes.   
“Are you enjoying the view, Bardock?” He asked with a smirk.   
“What!? N-no!” I exclaimed as my face became redder. This would be the second time I’ve seen him shirtless…  
“Sure you’re not. Come on. I’ve got breakfast ready and then we’ll go get your stuff. I can have Vegeta bring Kakarot to us once we get everything situated.” He explained as he motioned for me to follow him. I slowly got out of bed and followed the handsome Saiyan out of the room. As I followed him, my eyes fell to his ass where his tail was hanging down from. It swayed softly from side to side and looked incredibly soft. It took everything I had to keep ahold of myself so I wouldn’t reach out and grab onto it but I’m not going to lie, it was really tempting.   
He led me into the kitchen and motioned for me to sit down in one of the chairs while he made his way over to the stove to start cooking. I slowly sat myself down in the chair and looked around while he cooked. It was a pretty simple kitchen that had hardwood floors, a wooden dining table, pretty much everything was wooden except for the counter tops, which were a beautiful marble. I sighed softly and glanced down at my hands. I felt like I was imposing on Tora… I should be able to handle myself in a fight, but ever since Kakarot’s mother died, I kind of let myself go. I quit training, yet still remained fairly fit. It’s almost like I’ve forgotten how to fight and defend myself…. I remained lost in my thoughts until a huge plate of food was placed in front of me, almost instantly bringing me back to reality. I stared at the plate of food with wide eyes. It had eggs, bacon, pancakes and sausage on it, all covered in syrup. I nearly started drooling at the sight of food, but I managed to keep myself from doing it. I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of Tora.   
I decided to wait until he sat down with his plate before I started eating. Right when I took the first bite, I instantly fell in love. The food was fantastic and the man who cooked it wasn’t too bad either….so glad I didn’t say that out loud. That would have been utter humiliation. I already loved Tora’s personality, his appearance, and now his cooking. I was falling all over him and I just couldn’t help myself. I wanted him to be mine, but he probably wouldn’t like me like that. I decided to just push those thoughts out of my head and continued eating. We sat in silence while we ate, which was kind of odd for me. Usually my son rambles about school while we’re eating so I never have to start the conversation, but now…here I am, sitting in silence with a man that I’m totally attracted too, and I can’t find any words to say to him!   
“Are you finished?” He suddenly asked. I glanced over at him and then down at my empty plate before nodding slowly. Tora smiled and took my plate from me before walking over to the sink to wash them off. I hope Toma isn’t hiding there when we go get mine and Kakarot’s stuff… He’s the last person I want to see right now. I got up from my chair and walked into the living room to pull on my boots. I just wanted to get everything I could and get out of there.   
“I’ll be right back, Bardock. I’m just going to throw on a shirt.” Tora suddenly called from behind me. I peeked over my shoulder and nodded at him. I watched as his perfect form made its way up the stairs and once he was out of sight, I sighed quietly to myself and slumped against the wall. I’m such a freaking mess. I only just met this man yesterday, and now I’m already falling hard for him. What the heck is wrong with me?   
A few minutes later, I heard Tora come back down the stairs. I looked over at him and noticed that he had pulled on a grey t-shirt that showed off his perfect muscles. It made me wonder if he was just trying to show off, or if he always dressed this way. He made his way over to me and pulled on his shoes before opening the door and turning towards me.   
“All set, Bardock?” He asked gently.   
“Yes…let’s go…” I whispered. He nodded and together the two of us walked out of his house and started heading toward my old house. Tora stayed on guard while I followed closely behind him. I noticed that his fuzzy tail was now wrapped securely around his waist, which made me kind of sad, but it was a pretty good idea. Once we arrived at my house, I nearly sighed with relief. Everything still looked the same as it had when I ran off last night, on the outside anyways. I walked up to the door and paused before turning towards Tora.   
“I need to get everything that belongs to my son before I worry about anything else. He’s more important…” I said softly and Tora just nodded. I smiled a bit and slowly opened the front door. Together the two of us walked inside, keeping on our guard in case Toma was hiding somewhere. I motioned for Tora to follow me as the two of us made our way up to Kakarot’s room. I just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.   
~~Later On~~  
It took us about four hours to get everything moved that we could. We had succeeded in getting all of Kakarot’s stuff into an empty room and I got most of my stuff as well. I only left behind a couple of shirts and a few things that I could live without if I had too. Once we had everything settled, I called Kakarot and told him to have Vegeta bring him to Tora’s house. After I talked to him, I settled back down on the bed that was in the room I was staying in. I stared up at the ceiling and began to think about Tora again. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I was so afraid of being rejected. I was worried that he’d kick me and Kakarot out, leaving us to deal with Toma on our own. If that ever happened, I’d send Kakarot right back with Vegeta and I’d take all of the abuse from Toma. I don’t ever want my son to be abused like that again.   
After thinking it over for about twenty minutes, I finally gave up and decided to tell him. I got up slowly and made my way out of my room. I walked down the hallway until I found Tora’s room. The door was cracked a bit but I couldn’t see inside. I took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door. I waited for a minute until I heard Tora say come in. I let out the breath I was holding and pushed the door open, only to find Tora lying on his bed with his hands behind his head and his shirt had been removed. He glanced over at me and smiled a bit before sitting himself up and motioning for me to come over. I hesitated slightly but made my way over to him. I sat down on the bed slowly and looked over at him.   
“Is everything alright, Bardock?” He asked, sounding a bit concerned.   
“Yeah…I was just hoping I could…talk to you about something…” I replied softly.   
“Of course you can. You can talk to me about anything.” He said reassuringly as he placed an arm around my shoulders. I blushed darkly, but managed to nod. He noticed my blush and chuckled softly before placing his other hand on my cheek.  
“I…I um…” I tried to find the words to say but nothing came out, which embarrassed the crap out of me. I finally decided to tell him, but now I couldn’t find the words to tell him. This was just great.   
“There’s no need to be so nervous, Dock. Just tell me. Or if you want…” He paused and touched our foreheads together. “You can show me.” His voice became husky, which made me nearly lose it. Showing him would be easier on me…so I decided to take that offer before it wasn’t good anymore. I grasped onto his shoulders and jerked my head up, crashing our lips together. I felt him tense up for a second before he slipped the hand that was on my cheek to the back of my neck and his other down to my waist. I tensed up myself, afraid of what was going to happen after this. I was just about to give up on him kissing back, until I heard him sigh softly and then I felt him return the kiss. Feeling him kiss me back made my entire world light up. From the looks of it…he and I both feel the same way…at least I hope that’s what it is…


	18. Caught in the Act

((Warning! There is a bit of yaoi in this chapter....okay there's more than just a bit, but, you've been warned!!))

 

~~Bardock’s POV Cont.~~   
It had just started with making out, yet before I knew it, Tora and I were both down to our underwear. I of course lost more clothes than he did because he was already half naked when I came into the room. Our bodies were grinding against each other while our lips moved in sync. I had my arms around Tora’s neck, running my hands across his muscular back while his hands moved up and down the front of my body, causing me to shudder slightly. I could feel his erection pressing against my own, which made me moan softly. Eventually he and I broke apart for air and our eyes locked. I unlatched my hands from his neck and slowly trailed them down his muscular chest, making my way down his stomach and stopping at the top of his underwear. He gave me a slight grin and allowed me to remove them. When I saw his member, my eyes widened at its size. It was freaking huge. I blushed darkly and he just chuckled before moving his hands down to my underwear and removing them, leaving us both naked.   
“Oh Dock…you have such a beautiful body…” Tora said breathlessly.   
“Y-your body is pretty freaking amazing too…” I replied, causing my cheeks to turn redder.   
“You know…we don’t have to do this right now. I can wait until you’re ready.” He said with a gentle smile, but I just shook my head.  
“No…I am ready… I know it’s all happening so fast but…I want you…so please, take me, right now…” I replied in a husky voice. He gave me a concerned look but nodded before placing his massive member at my entrance and slowly pushing it in. I squealed in pain as he fully sheathed himself inside of me before pausing and waiting for me to adjust. It took me a minute to relax, but I was finally able to nod and that’s when he began thrusting slowly.   
I moaned loudly as I felt his member thrusting in and out of my tight hole. I locked my arms around his neck and closed my eyes tightly. He started out slowly until I was used to him and then he started to pick up his speed, causing me to moan louder. I threw my head back in a bliss as he began to move harder and harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my tail around his. When he hit my g-spot, I screamed loudly, nearly seeing stars as he did so. We were so lost in our own world that we didn’t even notice that someone had come home, but we didn’t stop either. He just kept pounding into me and I continued to moan with pleasure.   
~~Goku’s POV~~  
When I had arrived at Turles’s house, he had just gotten home as well. I said goodbye to Vegeta and together, Turles and I walked into the house, only to stop just shortly after we got through the door. I heard really loud moaning coming from upstairs along with what sounded like the squeaking of a bed. I looked at Turles, who looked slightly pale. We suddenly heard someone scream.  
“RIGHT FUCKING THERE, TORA!” The person yelled ad my face turned red. It sounded a lot like my father’s voice but that couldn’t be it. Could it? Turles suddenly grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the stairs. I tried to protest, but he just ignored me. His curiosity must be killing him, along with probably being embarrassed. He drug me up the stairs and to a bedroom at the end of the hallway. It was cracked slightly, but we couldn’t see inside. We heard even louder moans as we listened through the other side of the door. I tried to walk away, but Turles had a firm grip on my arm. We stood there for about five minutes before Turles pushed the door open a bit and peaked in, letting out a soft gasp. I did the same and also gasped. There on the bed, we saw Turles’s father on top of my father, the two of them going at it like wild animals. We ended up watching the rest of the show as well. We both stared, wide-eyed as our father’s sunk their teeth into each other’s necks. My father came all over their chests, and Turles’s father must have came inside my father. While Turles’s father collapsed on the bed, my father just stayed on his back, panting like crazy.   
“What the hell!?” Turles suddenly exclaimed as he busted through the door, catching both of their attentions.   
“S-son!?” His father asked in shock.  
“We could hear you the moment we walked in the door!” Turles screeched.   
“We!?” His father asked in confusion before looking over his shoulder and seeing me behind his son.  
“K-Kakarot!?” My father exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock.  
“Um…hi daddy…” I said softly.   
The two of them just stared at us with shocked expressions on their faces while we stared back at them in confusion and a bit of shock as well. From the looks of it, the two of them were going to have fun explaining this one, while I was going to have fun explaining mine and Vegeta’s situation to my father. It looks like we’ve all got a lot of explaining to do.


	19. Explain

~~Bardock’s POV~~  
Well, just fabulous. Tora and I somehow ended up having sex with each other AND marking each other and if that isn’t bad enough, our sons caught us doing it! God, I did not want to have to explain myself to the two of them and I could tell Tora didn’t want to either, but now it was like we had no choice. They flat out saw Tora fucking me. It’s not like it can just be erased from their memories. Now here we all are, sitting in the living room. My son has a disturbed and frightened look on his face, Tora’s son looks pissed off, Tora himself seems calm, and me, well I’m freaking the fuck out and I have no idea why I’m even worried about it. I glanced at both of our sons and sighed before clearing my throat and starting to speak.   
“Now…I know you two are probably thinking what the hell right now…but just let us explain…” I said gently and Turles glared at me.  
“Damn straight we’re thinking what the hell right now! The last thing we expected to come home to was the two of you screwing each other and yet we end up walking in on it!” Turles exclaimed.   
“Son, please just calm down. You don’t need to get so worked up over this little thing.” Tora said with a sigh and his son just huffed.   
“You two like literally just met and you already fucked each other, even marked each other! You don’t know if this is even going to work out!” Turles growled as he pointed at his father.   
“Alright, I’ll admit the bite was probably a bad thing but it’s already happened. We can’t undo it even if we wanted too and you know that.” Tora said as he glared at his son. I just sighed and glanced over at my own son, who was still just staring at us in complete shock. Honestly, I felt bad for them walking in on us, but there was nothing that could be done now. I was about to say something else when something on my son’s neck caught my attention. I looked a bit harder at his neck and saw that it was a bite mark. Kakarot must have noticed that I was staring at his neck and he quickly threw a hand over it to cover the mark.   
“Enough about me and Tora. Kakarot. What the hell is that on your neck?” I asked, even though I already knew what it was. Kakarot flinched slightly and stepped back a bit, only to be grabbed by Turles, who was now giving him a curious look. He could tell that he was busted.  
~~Goku’s POV~~  
I stared at my father before looking over at Turles, who was still holding on to me. I bit my lip and tightened my grip on my bite mark. I was afraid of telling my father, but he had already seen it, so I had no choice. I sighed softly and looked at the ground. Once my father cleared his throat, I knew that it was time to talk. I couldn’t hide it any longer.   
“You already know what it is, dad…” I muttered softly as I dropped my hand from my neck.   
“Who the hell did you mate with?” My father asked with a slight growl in his voice.  
“Y-you should already know the answer to that too…It was Vegeta… I went into heat at his house and he only wanted to help me… He didn’t force me to do it though! I wanted him to help me!” I exclaimed as tears started to fill my eyes.   
“Kakarot…” I heard my father sigh and watched him get up from where he had been sitting, which caused me to step back a bit more. He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder, only to pull me into a gentle hug. I was confused to why he was hugging me instead of yelling at me, but I didn’t care. I hugged him back tightly and whimpered a bit.   
“I’m sorry daddy…we didn’t mean for this to happen...but it did and now we can’t undo it…please don’t hate me…” I cried softly as I buried my face into his chest.   
“Hey…don’t cry Kakarot. It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean for this to happen, but it’s already done. I just hope Vegeta is going to take care of you…” My father said softly as he stroked my hair.   
“He will daddy… He’s really happy that I’m his mate, and we’ve already told his father… He wasn’t angry at us or anything. All he said was that he wished we would have waited a bit longer, but he fully supports us.” I muttered while glancing up at my father. I watched a small smile form on his face, which caused me to smile as well. He pulled me into a tighter hug and purred softly.   
“Then you have my support as well, but only if you support me and Tora as well. Can you do that for us?” He asked gently.   
“Of course I can support you, daddy. I just want you to be happy too. After everything that’s happened, you deserve a good mate who will take care of you and I’m sure he’ll be the one to take care of you.” I smiled a bit and pulled away from my father. I then looked over at Turles, who still looked pissed off about the whole situation, and I couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Hey Turles, this makes us brothers now!” I chuckled and he couldn’t help but smile.  
“Yeah, you’re right Kakarot. It does make us brothers.” Turles smiled as he walked over and hugged me gently. I smiled brighter and hugged him back. From the looks of if it, we all supported each other, and that’s all that really mattered for now. Our two families are now one and I have a big brother now! I can’t wait to tell Vegeta when I see him again.


End file.
